Injustice - Les Dieux Sont Parmi Nous (Version Française)
by Kazehana's World
Summary: Quand Superman et Wonder Woman décident de prendre le destin du monde entre leurs mains, la Ligue des Justiciers s'en retrouve divisée. Suivez les points de vues de quatre héros qui se retrouvent mêlés à cette histoire. Jade, élève de Wonder Woman ; Julian, élève de Flash ; Absalon, partenaire d'Harley Quinn et Lindsey, élève de Huntress. Centré énormément sur Wonder Woman.
1. Chapitre 1 - Le Commencement

Bonjour, tout d'abord, c'est la première fois que je publie ici, je serai ravie si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous pouvait m'aider à comprendre comment ce site fonctionne il est bien moins simple à utiliser qu'il n'y paraît. Ensuite, j'écris depuis des années mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas eu le courage de publier sur un site aussi visité, soyez indulgent j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Enfin, le français est ma langue maternelle mais personne n'est parfait donc il peut encore y avoir des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance. (J'ai une bonne bêta lectrice donc...)

Pour terminer, j'apprécierai d'avoir votre avis sur les chapitres, ou au moins à la fin de votre lecture si toutefois vous êtes allés jusqu'à la fin. Passez un bon moment en lisant cela, hormis Jade, Lindsay, Absalon et Julian les personnages appartiennent à DC Comics. La trame de l'histoire est exactement la même que celle des comics de chez Urban Comics, mais je propose ici, une approche différente au problème. Et surtout un inside sur le point de vue de Wonder Woman que je trouve un peu absent dans les comics. Merci encore et bonne lecture.

 **ANNEE 1 – CHAPITRE 1 :**

 **LE COMMENCEMENT**

Quand on a la chance de pouvoir apprendre avec les meilleurs, on se donne au maximum. C'est d'autant plus valable quand on est une apprentie super-héros et qu'on a l'honneur de pouvoir apprendre de Wonder Woman, la princesse amazone. Jade Mills, plus connue du grand public sous le nom d'Améthyste, ne réalisait pas encore totalement la chance qu'elle avait. Et pourtant, cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que la princesse de Themyscira l'avait prise sous son aile et avait commencé son entraînement.

Et Jade était douée, très douée, elle apprenait vite et elle était efficace, rapide, forte, précise, agile, elle avait tout d'une amazone, et elle n'en était pourtant pas une, elle ne cherchait pas à en être une. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas prétendre à ce titre, elle avait beaucoup trop de respect pour leur culture, et les connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à leur cheville. Jade se plaisait à se lever tous les jours pour aller s'entraîner avec Diana, et aller sur le terrain avec la Ligue. Elle adorait quand Wonder Woman l'emmenait avec elle, la princesse la prenait par la taille et l'emmenait dans les airs, et elle pouvait alors voir la ville entière et tout ses habitants.

Parfois, Améthyste n'agissait pas seule, elle agissait même rarement seule. Quoiqu'on la voyait le plus souvent en compagnie de son mentor, il n'était pas rare de la voir agir en duo avec une autre jeune justicière : Chaser, de son vrai nom Lindsay Jones. Cette dernière, disciple de Huntress, était rapide et agile. Alors qu'Améthyste était fonceuse, elle, était plus réfléchie, plus calme, bien que ceux qui la connaissent personnellement pourraient argumenter autrement.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et ces jours là eurent une fin des plus tragiques et des plus brutales. Un événement qui changea la face du monde. Ou plutôt, deux événements en chaîne que personne n'avaient vu venir. La mort de Lois Lane et le déclenchement d'une bombe atomique dans la ville de Métropolis secouèrent le monde et le changèrent à jamais. Quand Superman, l'homme le plus fort de la planète, décide que plus personne ne perdra la vie tant qu'il sera là, les choses peuvent vite devenir incontrôlables. Il est un dieu vivant du point de vue de ses capacités physiques. Il en est de même pour Wonder Woman ou encore Green Lantern. Ce sont des êtres qui dépassent toute norme physique, toute norme morale, ils n'ont de limites que celle qu'ils s'imposent. Et quand ils décident de ne plus en avoir, de ne plus se plier à l'ordre moral et la loi, l'ordre mondial en est bousculé, et il n'est aucune nation, aucun président, ni aucune force armée qui puissent les en empêcher.

C'est uniquement quand le champignon nucléaire s'éleva au dessus de Métropolis, alors que le rire si caractéristique du Joker retentissait derrière elle, que Jade comprit. Elle compris que tout changerait, que Superman ne se remettrait jamais de cette triple perte : Lois, sa ville...et leur enfant à naître.

Tout était allé très vite, Clark et Lois s'étaient quittés dans la nuit. Clark était partit après avoir entendu une voiture de police en centre-ville, et Lois avait reçu un message concernant un tuyau sur la réception de pots-de-vins par un homme politique de Métropolis. Mais l'information qu'elle avait reçu était fausse, c'était un piège tendu par le Joker et sa comparse Harley Quinn. Ils tuèrent le collègue et ami de Lois, Jimmy, et la kidnappèrent. Puis, l'emmenant dans un sous-marins à l'écart de la ville, ils implantèrent dans son corps, un détonateur qu'ils relièrent à son cœur. Ainsi, après avoir retourné la ville entière, la Ligue de Justice parvint à retrouver la journaliste. Mais il était trop tard. Superman, ayant inhalé un peu du gaz de l'épouvantail, agrémenté de fins cristaux de kryptonite afin que cela pénètre son organisme, s'attaquait déjà à Lois, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Doomsday. Il emmena la jeune femme dans l'espace, et elle mourut sur le coup avec son enfant. Le détonateur relié à son cœur se déclencha et la ville de Métropolis ainsi que la quasi-totalité de ses habitants disparurent dans une explosion gigantesque.

Il n'y avait pas que des humains dans cette ville et beaucoup de vilains et de héros tombèrent en même temps que la cité. Ce fut le tragique événement qui marqua le début de frictions irrémédiables dans les rangs de la Ligues des Justiciers.

Dès que les retombées semblèrent moins violentes, Green Lantern demanda à Flash s'il avait pu parler à Superman depuis l'explosion. Et Flash avait répondu que les communications étaient mortes, et que personne ne pouvait entrer dans la zone.

« Si. Elle peut Flash, elle y est déjà. » Souffla alors Améthyste, le regard perdu dans la masse rougeâtre qui s'élevait maintenant des restes de la ville.

Effectivement, Wonder Woman avait foncé dans le chaos et la ruine qu'il restait de Métropolis, elle avait rejoint Superman. Posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, elle appela son prénom d'une voix rassurante :

« Clark... ? »

Il se retourna, et ce qu'elle vit était un homme brisé, un homme perdu, triste. Il balbutia qu'ils les avaient tués, que c'était de sa faute, qu'il était responsable de la mort de Lois, de celle de son enfant et aussi de celle de tous ces gens qui venaient de perdre la vie. Il avait entendu leur cœur s'arrêter.

« Non. Non, tu n'es pas responsable, Clark. Ce fou a tout orchestré. », prononça Diana d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

Pour elle, l'heure n'était pas à prendre le kryptonien en pitié, il fallait le forger, c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, depuis l'instant où elle l'avait rencontré. Il était temps qu'il devienne ce dont la planète avait besoin : un guide. Il pouvait diriger la Terre, il pouvait la guider et la protéger entièrement, il suffisait simplement qu'il soit concentré, que rien ne le détourne de son but. Dire cela de cette façon faisait passer Lois pour une distraction, et c'était ce que Wonder Woman pensait vraiment, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Superman d'aimer. Le plan du Joker ne faisait que donner l'opportunité à Superman de comprendre ce qu'il aurait pu être depuis le début, mais qu'il avait délaissé au profit de son amour pour la journaliste.

Elle revint à elle quand Clark se releva, son regard était toujours perdu, mais au fond, elle percevait une certaine noirceur naissante. Le kryptonien souleva sa femme et tendit son cadavre à son amie. Diana tendit les bras et prit délicatement Lois dans ses bras, elle posa son regard sur le visage éteint de la jeune femme. Cela l'horrifia. Comment une personne pouvait-elle décider du sort d'une autre ? Comment le Joker avait-il pu prendre cette décision ?

« Veux-tu bien la tenir, et veiller sur eux s'il te plaît ? », demanda le brun, d'une voix neutre et anormalement froide.

« Bien sûr. Mais...où vas-tu ? », elle éleva la voix sur la fin de sa phrase.

« Je reviens vite. », se contenta-il de répondre.

Il semblait avoir une idée à l'esprit. Un idée que Diana ne connaissait pas, et même si elle souhaitait que Superman choisisse de montrer plus de fermeté, elle était légèrement effrayée par la noirceur qu'elle avait vu naître dans les yeux de son ami. L'amazone baissa de nouveau les yeux sur Lois, puis elle s'autorisa quelques larmes. Après tout, elle connaissait très bien la femme dans ses bras et elle était son amie. Diana était en colère, mais surtout, elle avait envie de se venger.

Elle retraversa alors les ruines de Métropolis, tenant fermement la femme de Superman dans ses bras. Diana était décidée à ne plus se retenir, la mort de Lois et celle de beaucoup trop d'habitants de Métropolis étaient des morts de trop. Elle pouvait empêcher ces innocents de mourir, elle en avait le pouvoir, tout comme Superman. Dorénavant, elle le ferait, plus question de se retenir. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle rejoignit Améthyste, qui était seule à l'attendre sur les quais de la ville.

« Où sont les autres ? », demanda Diana, alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa disciple pour lui permettre de voir Lois une dernière fois.

« Batman a emmené le Joker et Harley à Arkham avec Flash, et Green Lantern doit être en route pour les rejoindre. », répondit la jeune femme avec un certain tremblement dans la voix.

Diana ne répondit rien, elle regarda simplement Améthyste venir toucher le visage gelé de la journaliste. La jeune héroïne repoussa une mèche de cheveux de la rousse derrière son oreille puis leva les yeux vers la princesse.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait mourir ? »

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Wonder Woman. C'était une question qui paraissait idiote, mais elle était parfaitement juste et appropriée.

« Elle n'avait pas à mourir, et il est temps que tout cela s'arrête. Viens, allons à Arkham. »

 **ASILE D'ARKHAM AU MÊME MOMENT.**

Tout s'était passé très vite, et Batman n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir, Superman avait laissé son chagrin prendre le dessus. Pourtant, Bruce aurait juré que Clark pouvait supporter la mort de Lois, tout comme il avait fait le deuil de son monde. Il l'avait surestimé, et le Joker était mort. Son meilleur ami venait de tuer un être humain. Bien sûr, le Joker n'avait rien d'humain, mais tuer quelqu'un n'était pas Superman, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et c'est pourquoi Batman n'avait pas su quoi faire, ni n'avait pu l'empêcher.

La nouvelle se répandit immédiatement, mais les détails n'étaient pas clairs. Superman avait immédiatement quitté les lieux, et personne ne pouvait prouver qu'il avait bien tué le clown prince du crime.

Aussi, quand Harley Quinn entendit que son poussin était mort, elle décida de fausser compagnie aux policiers qui l'emmenaient à l'asile. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas eu le traitement de faveur du Joker. Lui avait eut droit à Flash, elle avait juste une Ford. Elle étouffa le premier policier avec les menottes qu'il lui avait passées. Et, quand son acolyte vint pour tenter de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux, elle le tua avec l'arme du premier policier.

Ensuite, elle démarra la voiture et prit la direction d'une ancienne planque qu'elle et son pudding avaient cessé d'utiliser. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer étrangement, elle était un peu soulagée même. Mais elle était très énervée, elle enrageait. Pourquoi est-ce que le monde devait être aussi cruel ? Pourquoi est-ce que son pudding devait mourir ? H arley supposa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de se poser la question compte tenu de toutes les vies qu'elle avait prises aujourd'hui. La jeune femme n'était pas au courant des tenants et aboutissants des plans de son poussin. Aussi, quand il avait eut envie de capturer Lois et de lui implanter un détonateur relié au cœur, elle avait juste suivi parce que c'était fun. Elle ne se doutait pas que tromper Superman et faire sauter Métropolis faisaient aussi partie du plan. Et pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle aurait dû le voir. Harley connaissait le Joker par cœur, et elle aurait dû reconnaître son sourire carnassier. Mais quand bien même, aurait-elle été capable de l'arrêter ? Aurait-elle pu le contredire ?

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle heurta un poteau électrique avec la voiture de police qu'elle venait de voler.

« Ouch, et merde... », soupira-t-elle. Elle s'extirpa de la voiture, et traîna les pieds jusqu'à l'entrepôt abandonné.

Elle entra, et entreprit de se changer, troquant sa tenue orange de prisonnière pour une longue veste sans manches, uniquement fermée par trois sangles encerclant sa taille, et qui retombait en trois pans pointus. Le tout, de couleur rouge, ne nécessitait pas une imagination débordante, puisqu'elle n'avait pour tout autre vêtement qu'une petite culotte en dentelle noire, parfaitement visible, et des bas de la même couleur. Sa perruque et son masque ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité, puisqu'elle arborait un collier avec un pendentif à l'effigie d'une carte de Joker.

Tout le temps qu'elle se changeait, Harley se remémorait quelques coups qu'elle avait fait avec son poussin. C'était étrange, elle savait à quel point c'était mal de l'aimer, mais il égayait tant son monde. Avec lui, tout devenait plus simple, tout n'était qu'une énorme blague. Et elle adorait entendre son rire résonner en arrière plan d'une explosion ou d'une décapitation. C'était ce qui rendait sa journée plus belle. Et maintenant, le rire n'était plus là, il s'était éteint. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait cette joie enfantine qui le prenait quand il voulait tout poignarder. Car, oui, c'était aussi simple que cela avec son poussin. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il en avait envie.

Harley sortit soudainement de ses pensées, quelqu'un était là. Elle soupira, et leva les yeux.

« Si tu veux prendre une fille par surprise, il ne faut pas la regarder avec insistance, elle sent ce genre de choses. », déclara-t-elle.

Un bruit de pas qui ne se voulait pas discret résonna. Puis, plus rien. Et enfin une voix s'éleva.

« Tu sais bien que je m'y prendrai autrement, et que je réussirai si c'était ce que je cherchais. », souffla la voix tintée d'un léger accent mexicain.

Harley eut un immense sourire et se jeta sur la personne devant elle pour venir l'enlacer gaiement.

« Absy ! Tu es de retour en ville ? Depuis quand ? », s'exclama-t-elle.

Il y eut un blanc gênant, et la jeune femme compris qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Elle lâcha le jeune homme, et s'en éloigna doucement sans le perdre de vue. Mince, c'est vrai. Ses sœurs vivent...vivaient à Métropolis. Elle déglutit difficilement. Mais le garçon ne sembla pas enclin à l'égorger, et pourtant il avait tendance à ne rien faire avec des pincettes.

« T'en fais pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. Du moins, pour le moment. Superman a tué le Joker, il va venir après toi, j'étais inquiet alors je suis venue te trouver. », expliqua Absy, dont le vrai nom était Absalon.

« Je vois, on s'inquiète pour la bonne vieille Harley. », elle rit faussement.

« Viens, s'il te trouve, et il te trouvera, il te tuera. », Absalon ignora la nonchalance de l'ancienne psychiatre.

« Bah, tu sais, on meurt tous un jour. Quoique je préférerai que ce soit sur une île déserte, sous un palmier avec un cocktail et le soleil qui - »

« Harley ! Le privilège de te tuer me reviens, bouge toi. », fit froidement le jeune homme dont la tenue noire le rendait presque invisible dans la pénombre de l'entrepôt.

La jeune femme déglutit de nouveau. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à une façon de s'échapper qu'un autre stalker débarqua.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez tous, je devrai penser à arrêter de prendre trop soin de mon apparence. », elle attrapa une balle qui se trouvait dans un panier à côté d'elle et la lança sur l'intrus en se retournant rapidement.

Il tira une flèche dedans et la fit exploser. Harley attrapa un maillet et le leva, prête à exploser le crâne de l'individu – Green Arrow apparemment. Cependant, lorsqu'elle frappa, un 'SQUEAK' étrange se fit entendre.

« Squeak ? », répéta Harley. « Je me disais aussi que c'était léger... », elle sortit alors un flingue de nulle part et le pointa sur le vigilante. « Ce truc n'a pas de balles molles. », elle s'apprêtait à tirer mais Green Arrow flanqua une flèche dans le canon de son arme. « Mais nan...trop fort, tu veux pas le refaire ? C'était dément ! »

« Refaire quoi ? », la lassitude de l'homme au masque était transparente dans son ton.

« Le truc de la flèche dans le canon ! », s'extasia Harley.

Il banda son arc et elle tendit son arme vers lui, adoptant une position de sécurité. Mais la flèche qu'il tira était une flèche à filet et elle se retrouva prise au piège.

« Pff. T'es nul. », soupira-t-elle, alors qu'il la traînait derrière lui pour l'emmener.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers l'arrière, afin de voir où était passé Absy, mais apparemment, il avait décampé quand Green Arrow était entré. Le vigilante la jeta dans sa voiture, et démarra vers une direction inconnue.

« Tu me ramènes à Superman ? », demanda Harley, affichant une moue triste.

« Non. »

« Tu ne crois pas que je devrais mourir ? », ajouta la jeune femme.

« Je crois qu'on a parfois pas le choix, c'est tuer ou être tué. Mais je ne crois pas aux exécutions de sang froid. Et je ne laisserai pas une créature toute puissante écraser quelqu'un comme un insecte. Et je ne te sauve pas uniquement toi, j'essaye aussi de sauver mon ami de ce qu'il compte faire. », répondit Green Arrow.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, l'attention de la jeune femme fut détournée.

« Oh, c'est une flèche avec un gant de boxe là ? », s'extasia-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi t'aurais besoin d'une flèche avec un gant de boxe ? », demanda Harley.

« Parce que parfois, j'ai envie de cogner quelqu'un qui est très loin. », répondit Green Arrow, soupirant légèrement.

« Ah, je connais ça. »

« Tiens moi ça. », fit l'homme à la capuche verte en lui donnant une flèche pour la faire taire.

Alors qu'elle allait demander ce qui se cachait dans cette flèche, un 'psscht' en sortit.

« Tss...t'es vraiment nul... », fit Harley, alors qu'elle tombait dans un profond sommeil.

Harley parlait trop, et le vigilante n'avait donc pas remarqué qu'une moto le suivait. Absalon ne comptait pas laisser la comparse du Joker lui échapper. Il comptait lui faire payer ce à quoi elle avait participé, Superman lui avait retiré sa chance avec le Joker, mais il n'aurait pas Harley.

Celle-ci, justement, ne se réveilla que plus tard, menottée à un poteau dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Où on est ? », questionna-t-elle.

« Dans la Arrow Cave, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur, elle est couverte de plomb, Superman ne te trouvera pas ici. », expliqua Green Arrow.

« Oh, c'est sympa d'être droguée et de se réveiller menottée dans un repaire. Mon poussin me faisait ça tous les jeudis. », elle eut un rictus en coin qui paraissait à la fois moqueur et triste. « Sinon Arrow Cave c'est débile, tu devrais l'appeler le Carquois. »

« C'est...mieux j'avoue. », il soupira. « Enfin, je dois y aller, ne t'avise pas d'essayer de sortir, si tu as une fausse main, ne t'en sers pas pour quitter tes menottes. », conseilla Green Arrow.

« Pourquoi une fausse main, j'ai une fausse moustache. », elle eut un air hautain totalement surjoué.

« Mais pourquoi... ? »

« On ne devrait pas justifier une fausse moustache. La..la fausse main c'était le gag de Monsieur J... », Harley marqua un silence. « Dis, tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un en sachant qu'il était mauvais pour toi ? Quelqu'un qui te faisait toujours du mal, à toi et à tes amis, mais à qui tu pardonnais parce que le perdre t'aurais fait encore plus souffrir ? », demanda la jeune femme, tristement.

Green Arrow, de son vrai nom, Oliver Queen ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais, il finit par se tourner vers la jeune femme pour lui faire face et lui donna un regard compatissant.

« Tu...en fait, tu viens de décrire trois de mes quatre dernières relations. », lâcha-t-il.

« Je sais qu'il était méchant...mais il était à moi. », ajouta Harley.

Oliver tourna les talons, et s'éloigna. Mais Harley le rappela, lui demandant de lui faire un petit rire dément. Il refusa plusieurs fois, mais elle sortit une moustache de nulle part et la mis sur son visage. Alors, le vigilante se mit à rire de bon cœur, et Harley sourit largement :

« Merci. », souffla-t-elle.

 **QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD. QUELQUE PART SUR TERRE.**

Superman était en deuil, il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, mais il était fatigué de toutes ces morts innocentes dans le monde. Il pouvait tout entendre, il pouvait entendre tous les appels à l'aide, chaque bombe qui explosait, chaque cœur qui s'arrêtait. Exactement comme il avait entendu celui de Lois et de son enfant à naître s'arrêter le jour où ils les avaient emmenés dans l'espace. Il ne voulait plus vivre ça, et il ne voulait plus perdre personne. C'est pourquoi, quand il entendit les bombes tomber sur des familles entières dans un pays lointain, il s'envola immédiatement et mis fin au conflit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Wonder Woman, qui n'était jamais très loin, avait suivis l'homme d'acier, elle l'avait regardé faire. Oui, c'était ce qu'il devait faire, il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger les innocents. Il pouvait protéger tout le monde, alors, il devait le faire. Un instant, elle se demanda si elle devait aller le voir. Il était filmé, et il ne devait pas faire n'importe quoi n'importe comment devant une caméra. La brune se résigna à le faire, il semblait perdu, mais il était sur la bonne voie, elle n'avait qu'à le guider.

« Superman, regarde, nous sommes filmés. », fit-elle, en venant le rejoindre, se posant doucement à ses côtés.

« J'ai justement quelque chose à dire. », il s'avança vers le téléphone dont la caméra les gardait en vue, mais Diana l'interpella.

« Tu veux parler à la planète ? »

« Oui. »

« Non. Pas comme ça, pas ici. », trancha l'amazone. « Lave-toi, va te raser, je vais arranger une conférence avec les Nations Unies. », lâcha la princesse.

Posant une main sur le torse du kryptonien, elle l'empêcha de continuer d'avancer vers la caméra.

« Tu as raison. », il s'envola immédiatement, afin de faire ce que Wonder Woman avait conseillé.

 **QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD. AU CONSEIL DES NATIONS UNIES.**

Améthyste se trouvait non loin de Wonder Woman, comme toujours. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de celle-ci. Elle voulait lui parler avant de monter sur l'estrade pour assister à la prise de parole de Superman.

« Diana, est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est ce que nous devons faire ? », elle semblait douter de la voie choisie par son mentor.

Honnêtement, elle se fichait de Superman, elle ne se sentait pas concernée par lui, ou par ce qu'il dirait. Elle n'avait jamais reçu d'ordre de lui, ni de personne d'autre que Wonder Woman. A ses yeux, seule la princesse amazone comptait. Elle ne voyait qu'elle, et elle constituait son monde. Améthyste ne voulait pas voir son mentor prendre une voie ténébreuse, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était capable d'inspirer les gens rien qu'en entrant dans leur champs de vision. Et c'était quelque chose qui ne devait pas disparaître.

« Jade, fais moi confiance, nous respectons leurs lois depuis trop longtemps, et nous avons perdus trop de gens à cause de cela. Il est temps d'y mettre fin, ne crois-tu pas ? », elle sourit, prenant la main de sa disciple.

Pour Diana, Jade était probablement l'une des personnes les plus précieuses sur cette terre. C'était une jeune fille loyale, forte, et déterminée. Elle savait dire quand elle n'aimait pas quelque chose, et elle savait aussi être raisonnable. De plus, la princesse savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Cette petite était la seule personne à laquelle elle s'ouvrait, pour une raison qu'elle seule connaissait – et c'était très bien comme ça. L'amazone était une femme fière, qui s'affirmait et qui gardait la tête sur les épaules à tout instant, elle était hermétique aux critiques et ne bronchait jamais en public. Et pourtant, devant Améthyste, elle disait toujours le fond de sa pensée, et elle se laissait souvent aller. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était la seule personne à l'avoir vue pleurer la mort de Lois Lane. Alors, quand sa chère élève leva de nouveau ses yeux bleus vers elle pour lui répondre, Diana l'écouta attentivement.

« Je te suivrai partout, je ferai tout ce que tu diras, car je crois que tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde. Mais, il y a des limites qu'il ne faut pas franchir. Et je veux juste que tu te souviennes que tu es Wonder Woman. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu peux dépasser n'importe quelle limite humaine, que tu dois toutes les franchir. », déclara la jeune fille, serrant un peu plus la main de Wonder Woman dans la sienne.

Au regard que lui lança Diana, elle compris qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Que la princesse l'avait bien entendue, et qu'elle garderait ceci à l'esprit.

« Je sais mon enfant, je sais. Mais tu dois comprendre que si les humains ne peuvent pas franchir ces limites, quelqu'un doit le faire pour eux. Elles ne sont pas appelées 'limites' pour rien. Elles les empêchent d'être saufs. », répondit-elle.

Cependant, elle garda précieusement à l'esprit ce que venait de dire Améthyste, car oui, elle était parfaitement consciente de la voie qu'elle empruntait. Mais elle était fermement convaincue qu'elle choisissait correctement. Après tout, elle le faisait aussi en grande partie pour Jade, pour qu'elle vive dans un monde où elle n'aurait pas besoin de se battre.

« Bien, si tu sais ce que tu fais, tu as mon soutien, et tu l'auras toujours. », déclara simplement Jade avec un sourire.

« Je sais, et je t'en remercie. », Diana déposa un baiser sur le front d'Améthyste, contente d'obtenir son soutien. Aussi peu surprenant soit-il pour ceux qui connaissaient Jade, ce geste avait énormément d'importance pour elle.

La jeune héroïne était ravie de l'attention qu'elle venait de recevoir de son idole. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle reçoive les faveurs de celle-ci. Diana la traitait comme sa fille chaque jour, étant donné qu'elles vivaient ensemble. Cependant, chaque geste de plus, illuminait encore un peu plus sa journée. Elle sourit grandement, et la suivit sur l'estrade, se positionnant juste derrière elle.

Elle observa le discours de Superman et l'analysa rapidement dans sa tête, à mesure qu'il était prononcé. Elle observa aussi le comportement de son mentor. Tout deux semblaient parfaitement convaincus qu'ils faisaient le bon choix. Et Jade le croyait aussi, d'aucun dirait qu'elle se jetterait dans le styx si Wonder Woman le lui demandait. Mais elle était tout de même capable de raisonner par elle-même. Et cela semblait logique : quand on a le pouvoir de protéger les innocents, on fait tout ce que l'on peut. Même si c'est immoral et contraire à la loi.

Dès ce jour, Superman instaura un cessez-le-feu mondial. Lui et la ligue – sauf Batman qui avait disparu – intervenaient dès qu'un conflit était lancé. Ils forçaient les camps adverses à trouver des compromis, et détruisaient les forces armées qui n'obéissaient pas à ce cessez-le-feu. Et effectivement, le résultat était indéniable, il y avait moins de morts inutiles, moins d'orphelins, et la paix régnait.

Mais, s'agit-il vraiment de paix, si elle est basée sur la peur ? La paix peut-elle durer si elle ne vient pas d'elle même et qu'elle est imposée par des gens supérieurs ? Imposée par des êtres si puissants qu'une armée entière ne suffit pas à les faire trembler.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Les Prémices du Régime

**ANNEE 1 – CHAPITRE 2**

 **LES PREMICES DU REGIME**

 **LA TOUR DE GARDE DE LA LIGUE DE JUSTICE.**

Les gouvernements n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié que Superman se permette de s'immiscer partout sur le globe. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient décidé d'agir pour empêcher le kryptonien de faire ce qu'il voulait. Celui-ci avait révélé son identité civile à l'humanité, et donc, le gouvernement des États-Unis avait décidé de s'en servir contre lui. C'était là le seul moyen de pression qu'il possédait. Le président donna l'ordre. C'était un pari risqué, mais c'était tout ce que le pays pouvait faire. D'autant que les autres pays commençaient à s'impatienter. Après tout, des êtres totalement surnaturels allaient prendre le contrôle du monde, c'était indéniable. Et c'était quelque chose qui déplaisait fortement aux puissances économiques de la planète.

« Je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux. », commença Diana, prenant la parole devant les membres de la Ligue qui avaient répondu présent à son appel. « La tragédie de la semaine dernière nous a tous touchés. Beaucoup de héros ont été perdus à Métropolis, des héros que nous ne reverrons jamais. », continua-t-elle. Elle marqua une pause remarquant le regard triste que Dick lança à Raven, puis, elle reprit. « Superman a décidé de ne pas pleurer, et il a commencé à agir. En réaction à cela, ses parents ont été enlevés la nuit dernière. Apparemment, ils seront tués si Superman ne cesse pas de se mêler des affaires des gouvernements. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta. Prenant le temps d'observer un instant les expressions de ses camarades. Ils semblaient suspendus à ses lèvres, comme s'ils avaient besoin qu'on leur dise quoi faire, comme s'ils ne savaient plus où était leur place. Elle continua donc son discours.

« C'est leur façon de nous montrer que nous devons savoir où est notre place. Je suis Diana, princesse de Themyscira et je sais où est ma place. Je pense que ce qui a été commencé était nécessaire. Nous devons arrêter de nous contenter de sauver le monde, nous pouvons le changer. Nous pouvons le rendre meilleur. », la princesse se coupa dans son récit, elle passa ses yeux sur son assistance, et fit quelques pas en avant. « Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on s'en prenne à Superman aussi lâchement alors qu'il tente d'aider cette planète. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont des appréhensions concernant ses actes, et je comprendrais si vous ne voulez pas aider. Alors... »

Cyborg s'avança pour parler à son tour, coupant l'amazone avant qu'elle n'autorise ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas faire partie du plan à se désister.

« Non. Sans Superman, ce monde aurait déjà été détruit plusieurs fois, nous devons le soutenir et nous battre à ses côtés. »

Alors que Wonder Woman commençait à donner des directives, Nightwing s'approcha d'Améthyste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis toi ? Tu crois que nous faisons ce qu'il faut ? », demanda le jeune homme.

Il connaissait bien la jeune héroïne, et il savait qu'elle appuierait Wonder Woman. Mais il se demandait ce qu'elle dirait si celle-ci n'était pas dans les parages.

« Je crois que Wonder Woman a raison, si nous pouvons faire plus que réagir aux menaces, alors nous devons le faire. », répondit-elle, levant les yeux vers lui.

« Je te demande ce que toi tu en penses, est-ce qu'on ne va pas au-delà de nos droits... ? », précisa le brun.

Il détourna son regard d'Améthyste, pour observer Wonder Woman alors que celle-ci parlait avec Flash.

« Tout...tout dépend de jusqu'où nous allons, Dick. », prononça la disciple de la princesse.

Il en déduisit qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de son amie, elle était comme endoctrinée. Wonder Woman était une sainte pour elle, et quoiqu'elle fasse, elle aurait toujours raison. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la critiquer sur ce point, après tout, il ne connaissait pas son passé avec l'amazone.

« Améthyste, on y va. », appela justement Wonder Woman.

L'interpellée ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit immédiatement son mentor. Ils partaient pour Central City afin d'obtenir des renseignements sur la localisation de Mirror Master. Selon ce que Superman avait dit à Wonder Woman, celui-ci était sur les lieux de l'enlèvement des Kent. Une fois dans la ville, les héros traquèrent les vilains, qui connaissaient leur cible. Et ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'acharner longtemps sur eux, avant de découvrir que l'homme qu'ils cherchaient était au bar 'World's End' à Keystone City. Ainsi, Flash, Wonder Woman et Améthyste s'y rendirent.

« Sans blague ? », résonna la voix rocailleuse de Cheetah quand elle vit entrer Wonder Woman dans le bar.

Immédiatement, Améthyste se plaça devant celle-ci, et toisa l'ennemie de toujours de la princesse d'un regard froid.

« Toujours avec ton toutou, hein... ? Alors Améthyste, est-ce que tu crois pouvoir me toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? », provoqua Cheetah.

« Barbara, nous voulons seulement Mirror Master, rien de plus. », soupira Wonder Woman, posant une main sur l'épaule de sa jeune disciple afin qu'elle ne déclenche pas un scandale.

L'héroïne se relaxa aussitôt, et passa son chemin. Elle suivit son mentor jusqu'à l'autre bout du bar où Flash avait déjà repéré Mirror Master. Ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à se laisser emmener par la Ligue. En effet, il n'était pas vraiment en face de Flash mais caché dans la vitre à côté d'un de ses clones faits de miroir. Il pensait pouvoir leur échapper comme ça, mais c'était sans compter sur Raven qui n'avait pas de problème à voyager entre les dimensions. Elle le tira hors de sa vitre et se contenta de le laisser à moitié coincé dedans. Wonder Woman passa son lasso autour de la gorge du vilain et tira dangereusement fort, menaçant de briser sa nuque.

« Tu ne peux pas échapper à ce lasso. Et je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si je demandais à Améthyste de briser cette vitre alors que tu es encore à moitié dedans ? », menaça l'amazone.

Elle accompagna cette parole d'un regard dans la direction de sa disciple. Celle-ci se mit immédiatement en position, prête à détruire la vitre d'un coup de poing.

« Tu le feras pas ! », nargua Mirror Master.

« Ne me mets pas au défi cette semaine. », soupira Wonder Woman.

« Ok, ok, ils sont en Bolivie à Salar De Uyuni ! », paniqua l'homme, visiblement terrifié à l'idée d'avoir énervé la princesse.

« Retire tes vêtements. », ordonna la brune, alors que Flash indiquait à Superman, par son oreillette, où se trouvaient ses parents.

De cette façon, Wonder Woman récupéra l'appareil que Mirror Master utilisait pour traverser les dimensions et les miroirs. Elle le donna à Flash qui rejoignit Superman à l'endroit indiqué par le super vilain. Ce dernier, sur ordre du gouvernement des États-Unis, avait caché les parents du kryptonien dans un miroir naturel. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'immense rizière où se reflétait le ciel à perte de vue. Mais Superman et ses amis les avaient retrouvés. Et maintenant plus que jamais, le kryptonien aurait des alliés derrière lui. C'était quelque chose que le président n'avait pas prévu quand il avait voulu faire du chantage au super-héros.

 **LE LENDEMAIN DANS LE PAYS DE QURAC.**

Une guerre. Une de plus. Deux dirigeants de plus qui ne respectaient pas les ordres de Superman. Et ça, Wonder Woman ne le tolérait pas. C'est pourquoi elle et Améthyste se trouvaient ici, dans ce pays reculé. Elles venaient stopper cet outrage. Diana avait déposé son élève au sol, avant de prendre d'assaut l'armée ennemie par les airs.

Améthyste se contentait d'avancer en mettant les soldats K.O. un à un. Aucun n'était assez rapide pour la toucher, ni assez fort pour lui faire mal. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas tellement. Elle avait été, certes, entraînée par la princesse de Themyscira, mais elle n'était pas une amazone. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à supporter, chaque matin, l'entraînement surhumain de Wonder Woman ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était jamais blessée par ses adversaires ? Elle parvenait aussi à lire les trajectoires des balles.

Mais, dans la distraction que ces pensées représentaient, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un canon pointait dans sa direction.

« Améthyste ! », cria son mentor depuis le ciel.

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers celle-ci, puis elle comprit qu'elle avait manqué de vigilance, et entendit la détonation. Puis il y eut comme un ralentissement. Elle voyait tout. Elle voyait les soldats autour d'elle se mettre à couvert. Elle voyait Wonder Woman plonger vers elle. Et elle voyait l'ogive foncer droit sur elle. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Non, elle se tenait droite, attendant simplement. Elle pouvait voir les balles, elle était rapide. Elle n'avait pas de mal à se battre contre une armée d'hommes face à elle. Et si elle pouvait résister à cette ogive ? Et si, comme Wonder Woman, elle était spéciale ? Améthyste avait la sensation qu'elle pouvait le faire. Ce que l'on appelait le HEAT, une arme capable de détruire un tank, n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, et pourtant, elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

Soudain, il y eut le bruit d'une explosion. Mais elle n'avait pas mal. Elle avait fermé les yeux et avait attendu le choc. Mais rien ne s'était produit. Ses oreilles s'étaient mises à siffler par contre. Doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux, et elle leva les mains devant son visage, elle n'était pas blessée. C'est là qu'elle entendit la voix de son mentor, d'abord faiblement, puis plus clairement.

« ...ce qui t'as pris de rester plantée là ?! Améthyste ! Tu avais largement le temps d'esquiver ! »

Wonder Woman se tenait droite, à un mètre d'elle, lui tournant le dos. Les bras croisés devant elle, elle ne la regardait pas. La jeune héroïne ouvrit de grands yeux. Diana avait pris l'ogive de plein fouet à sa place. Pourtant, elle était en parfaite santé, ceci n'était rien pour la princesse de Themyscira. Le regard d'Améthyste changea de l'étonnement à l'admiration.

« Améthyste ! Reprends-toi maintenant, on doit en terminer avec eux ! », Diana se retourna et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève afin de la secouer un peu.

« Oui, pardon, allons-y. », répondit la jeune fille avec un regard déterminé.

Wonder Woman sourit tendrement. Elle regarda sa jeune disciple s'élancer face à l'armée adverse, et cela sans crainte. Une lueur brillait dans les yeux d'Améthyste, une lueur de détermination. Elle était très fière de ce qu'elle accomplissait. Cependant, le fait qu'elle soit restée immobile devant le tir d'un tank prouvait qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions sur sa propre force. Un jour ou l'autre, elle découvrirait tout. Un jour ou l'autre, Diana aurait besoin qu'elle se batte et qu'elle ne se retienne pas. Un jour ou l'autre, Diana devrait arrêter de brider ses pouvoirs. Un jour où l'autre, elle devrait lui dire la vérité. Mais ce jour n'était pas arrivé.

Se reprenant, Diana s'éleva dans les airs et fut surprise par le tir d'une ogive derrière elle. Elle poussa un cri en le recevant dans la colonne vertébrale. Mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle se retourna, rassurant la personne dans son oreillette sur son état.

« Ce ne sont que quelques tanks. », fit-elle, plongeant sur l'un d'eux qu'elle le traversa et détruisit comme s'il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier.

Améthyste avait observé la scène. Elle avait parfaitement confiance en Wonder Woman, et elle ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise quand son mentor ne fit qu'une bouchée du tank ennemi. Alors, elle la vit ralentir et commencer à parler à quelqu'un. Immédiatement, Améthyste la rejoignit afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais elle comprit presque tout de suite que Diana parlait à un dieu : le Dieu de la Guerre, Arès. Elle lâcha un léger rire moqueur, elle savait pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il tentait de détourner son mentor de son but.

« Ta chère disciple doute de toi, elle ne te le montre pas, mais elle a peur de ce que tu deviens...et elle est aussi impudente que toi. », il fit claquer sa langue n'appréciant pas le rire de la jeune femme.

« Tu laisses une enfant te prendre de haut si facilement ? », Diana haussa un sourcil de manière hautaine.

Wonder Woman continuait de détruire les tanks qui les approchaient, un à un. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et se planta face à un groupe d'homme. Ils vidèrent leurs chargeurs sur elle. Mais elle ne broncha pas, et les toisa d'un regard menaçant.

« Lâchez vos armes et fuyez. », déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Ils obéirent et prirent la fuite.

« Tu es trop clémente. », cracha Arès.

Diana l'ignora.

« Prendras-tu sa place ? Te coucheras tu dans son lit ? », demanda alors le Dieu de la Guerre.

« Lois était une femme remarquable. », la princesse détourna la question.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. », fit remarquer Arès.

« Il fera son deuil. C'est le plus grand homme que je connaisse, et je serai ce qu'il me demandera d'être. », rétorqua Diana, commençant à perdre patience. « Tu crains cette union, n'est-ce pas ? », le regard de Diana se fit plus froid. « Reconnais-le, tu as peur que je le pousse à imposer encore plus fermement la paix. Tu crains Superman. Après tout, qu'adviendrait-il du dieu de la guerre dans un monde où la paix n'est jamais brisée ? ». Elle sourit, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. « Peut-être devrais-tu changer d'attribut et choisir quelque chose de moins brutal ? Comme 'Arès, le dieu des poneys' ! », se moqua la princesse.

Le dieu s'énerva et attrapa fermement le poignet de l'amazone.

« Surveille tes paroles ! », tonna-t-il, hors de lui.

« Retire. Ta. Main. », articula Diana. Visiblement, elle appréciait peu ce qu'il se permettait de faire.

« Tu ne peux me menacer princesse ! Regarde autour de toi, ce chaos me nourrit, je suis tout puissant ici. », il se jeta sur Wonder Woman, la forçant à tomber à terre. « Si tu convoites cette union, autant te tuer tout de suite. »

Wonder Woman paraissait impuissante, et Améthyste ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle ne voyait pas le dieu de la guerre. Dépitée, elle regardait son idole se faire mettre à terre par cette force titanesque qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Mais elle n'eut pas à supporter cette vision longtemps, puisque Superman arriva et d'un coup de poing libéra Diana d'Arès. Immédiatement, cette dernière récupéra son épée, et trancha la main du dieu. Puis, elle se leva et planta sa lame dans le ventre de l'olympien, sans la moindre once d'hésitation. La lame le cloua littéralement au sol.

Améthyste était encore une fois dépassée, et quand elle entendit Superman appeler le prénom de Diana, choqué par son acte, elle comprit. Son mentor venait de tuer un dieu, ou du moins, non, de le faire disparaître pour un temps. Car les dieux, lui avait-elle un jour expliqué, ne meurent pas, ils s'estompent. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire quand elle vit la brune faire le même discours à Superman à l'instant même où cette pensée traversait son esprit.

« Les dieux ne meurent pas, mais ils peuvent s'estomper. », déclara-t-elle, quand Superman lui demanda si elle l'avait tué.

« Est-ce que les dieux ressentent la douleur ? », s'enquit-il ensuite.

« Pas comme les humains. Mais planter un dieu au sol en enfonçant une lame dans sa colonne vertébrale...cela doit piquer un peu. », elle eut un sourire en coin.

Améthyste resta là, à fixer l'épée plantée dans le sol, pétrifiée par l'acte que venait de commettre son mentor. Elle avait raison, Wonder Woman avait raison, elle faisait ce qui était juste. N'est-ce pas ? Justement, le dieu décida de se matérialiser à elle, pour qu'elle voit de quoi la femme qu'elle admirait tant était réellement capable.

« La princesse n'a pas la retenue du kryptonien. Il n'est pas capable de faire ce qu'il faut seul à cause de cela. Et si elle la lui ôte, le monde ne pourra pas lutter. », déclara le dieu, d'une voix qui semblait s'évanouir.

« Et si le monde ne lutte pas, tu n'es rien. », trancha la jeune héroïne, reprenant sa confiance.

Oui, encore une fois, son mentor avait eu raison. Et le chemin qu'elle prenait était juste, malgré ce qu'il risquait de demander – des morts, beaucoup de morts – elle avait raison de prendre cette voie. Puisqu'une voie crainte par le Dieu de la Guerre, est la voie d'une paix durable.

« Améthyste, viens, nous rentrons. », appela l'amazone.

Jade obéit et se détourna du cadavre du dieu qui disparaissait. Elle rejoignit Wonder Woman et celle-ci la souleva délicatement pour rentrer chez elles. Superman partit s'occuper de réunir les dirigeants des deux pays, dont ils avaient stoppé la guerre. Il avait dans l'idée de les faire parvenir à la paix. Et il y parviendrait.

Sur le chemin du retour, Améthyste se faisait silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Diana prit alors la parole.

« Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai été trop loin ? », demanda-t-elle.

« ... », Jade mordit sa lèvre, baissant les yeux vers les paysages qui défilaient rapidement sous elles.

« Jade, parle moi. », insista Diana, le timbre de sa voix trembla légèrement.

« Je...est-ce que nous devons vraiment tuer ? », lâcha alors la jeune femme.

« Oui. Il le faut, c'est le seul moyen pour que ces criminels cessent de nuire. », répondit sincèrement la brune.

« Je vois. Si tu le penses, alors...c'est que...non. Je crois aussi que tuer est nécessaire. »

Oui, c'était vrai, et c'était logique aussi. Si on ne faisait que les mettre en cellule, ils sortaient et recommençaient. Alors que s'ils n'étaient plus là pour faire le mal, c'était réglé.

Le silence de son élève était significatif pour Diana : elle réfléchissait à la situation, elle tournait et retournait la question dans sa tête. Alors la brune la laissa faire, ne parlant pas. Elle se contenta de les ramener à la Tour de Garde.

 **QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD. DANS L'OCEAN PACIFIQUE.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans 'cessez-le-feu mondial'... », soupira Diana.

Wonder Woman, Shazam et Green Lantern se trouvaient sur les lieux d'une attaque Atlante sur des pêcheurs japonais. La princesse amazone avait choisit de ne pas emmener son élève ce jour là, celle-ci ne pouvait pas voler. Et puis, Diana n'était pas sûre que l'emmener était une bonne idée, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant la journée. Un pressentiment qui lui certifiait que Jade ne serait pas d'accord avec ce qui arriverait. Qu'elle ne voudrait pas en faire partie. Mais par dessus tout, Diana ne voulait pas la forcer à participer à quelque chose qu'elle n'aimerait pas.

« Coulez-moi ce navire ! », hurla le roi atlante, fatigué de la surpêche humaine.

Il souleva un pêcheur et le menaça.

« Majesté, cesse cette attaque. », fit Diana, venant flotter non loin de lui juste au-dessus de l'eau.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner d'ordre Diana. », rétorqua le blond.

« Nous avons appelé au cessez-le-feu. », ajouta la princesse calmement.

« Je sais ce que Superman et toi avez fait ! Mais l'Océan n'a que faire de votre croisade. Je suis le roi de la mer et je la protégerai. », clama Aquaman.

« Je ne suis pas venue t'affronter Arthur. », continua l'amazone, alors qu'elle venait se poser sur l'eau.

« Alors ne le fais pas, limite ton arrogante croisade à la surface. », prononça le blond.

« Arthur, sortons ces marins de l'eau, et discutons de ce problème, nous le réglerons calmement. », la princesse de Themyscira s'accroupit sur l'eau et avança sa main dans la direction du roi dans un geste amical.

Un soldat Atlante lui tira alors un coup de son arme aquatique en pleine face. Aquaman sortit de ses gongs :

« Qui a fait ça ?! »

« Majesté, je pensais qu'elle... »

« NON ! Tu ne pensais pas, sinon, tu te serais dit qu'il ne faut pas énerver une amazone ! »

Mais à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que dans un rugissement Diana lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

« La ferme ! », hurla-t-elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était l'ambassadrice de la paix, elle trouvait les mots pour ne pas avoir à utiliser la force. Mais c'en était trop, les mots ne suffisaient plus. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de trouver les mots justes. Tout allait plus vite avec ses poings. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'armée avec un visage où la colère était facilement lisible, Aquaman agrippa sa jambe et l'emmena sous la surface de l'eau. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et suffoqua rapidement, mais Shazam la sauva, emmenant l'atlante à la surface, puis dans le ciel.

« Tu ne fais pas le poids Aquaman, et tu le sais. Alors, rappelle ton armée. », ordonna le jeune homme.

« Tu crois que seule la surface possède une arme de destruction massive ? », rétorqua le roi des océans.

Hawkgirl qui les avait rejoints plus tard s'envola plus haut dans le ciel, et aperçut une immense vague foncer droit sur eux.

« Il y a quelque chose dans la vague. », cria-t-elle.

« Green Lantern occupe-toi des navires ! », ordonna Wonder Woman.

Green Lantern s'exécuta entourant les navires du halo vert de son anneau, il les souleva au dessus de l'eau. Shazam lâcha Aquaman, alors que des montagnes d'eau s'élevaient. La vague était maintenant juste sous eux.

« Le kraken ! », s'exclama Wonder Woman.

Un immense tentacule s'abattit sur eux. Les marins furent engloutis. Les héros se débattaient, emportés de force sous l'eau. Wonder Woman parvint à nager entre les dits tentacules et elle tenta d'attraper Hawkgirl pour l'aider. Mais rien n'y fit, son amie se faisait indéniablement emmener dans les profondeurs de l'Océan. C'est alors qu'un Superman en colère – très en colère – arriva en trombe, perçant tentacule après tentacule et il libéra ses amis. Chacun prit alors tous les marins qu'il pouvait et les ramena à la surface.

Superman parvint à convaincre Aquaman de rappeler sa créature. Le kryptonien entendait parfaitement la voix de Batman dans le communicateur d'Arthur. L'homme chauve-souris cherchait à faire comprendre à l'atlante qu'il ne devait pas provoquer le kryptonien. Superman décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Wonder Woman le rejoignit, visiblement agitée. Elle le pressa d'allumer son communicateur puis elle l'informa que les côtes du monde entier étaient envahies par l'armée atlante.

« Que fais-tu Arthur ? », tonna Superman.

« Un rappel de la puissance des océans. », répondit celui-ci.

Superman décolla en trombe, et Wonder Woman le suivit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu renonces. », lâcha-t-elle.

« Non, je ne renonce pas. Hawkgirl, reste pour aider les marins, Green Lantern et Shazam, avec nous. », déclara l'homme d'acier.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient tous les quatre dans la mer méditerranée. Et il ne fallut qu'eux quatre. Alors que Green Lantern enveloppait la cité Atlante dans le pouvoir de son anneau, Shazam, Superman et Wonder Woman creusèrent sous la ville. La force de ces quatre héros suffit à désencrer l'immense cité aquatique et à la soulever dans les airs. Ils avaient décidé à leur tour de montrer leur force à Atlantis, en déposant la cité au beau milieu du désert du Sahara. Rapidement, Aquaman choisit de parler à Superman, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à argumenter avec Batman dans son oreillette pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'envie de lui parler.

« Je ne veux pas le voir, la parole n'a rien accompli aujourd'hui. C'est toi la diplomate. Va lui parler. », déclara le kryptonien.

Wonder Woman obéit et rejoignit Aquaman sur la côte algérienne. La brune devait avouer qu'elle savourait sa position de force actuelle sur Arthur. Ce dernier avait un lien légal avec une personne qu'elle ne supportait plus de voir à ses côtés. L'amazone prenait donc un plaisir personnel à le voir abattu par la supériorité évidente de ses anciens alliés. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et toisa l'atlante, avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu vas retirer ton armée, et à chaque différent avec la surface, tu nous soumettras le problème avant d'agir de ton côté. »

« Est-ce que tu laisserais Superman choisir pour Themyscira si elle doit se défendre ou non ? », rétorqua Aquaman.

« Il n'en aura pas besoin. Il y a un cessez-le-feu. », répondit-elle.

Le souverain des océans prit une courte pause et baissa un instant les yeux avant de les poser à nouveau sur son amie.

« Diana, il t'écoute, tu dois l'écarter de cette voie. », fit le blond.

« Non, je crois que cette voie est la bonne. », déclara Wonder Woman.

« Vous avez terrifié énormément de monde aujourd'hui, des gens qui ne souhaitent pas que des dieux et des aliens leur disent quoi faire. Peux-tu transmettre un message à Superman ? », Aquaman s'était retourné et fixait désormais l'océan.

« Oui, bien sûr. », répondit Diana.

« Dis-lui que s'il décide de commander, j'aimerais qu'il me demande conseil. J'ai dirigé pacifiquement pendant des années. », expliqua l'atlante. « Et...je t'en prie, dis à Clark que je suis désolé pour Lois. », Le regard d'Arthur brilla d'une tristesse évidente.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il disparut dans l'océan. La tristesse qu'elle avait pu voir dans son regard était sincère. Et elle en regretta presque sa satisfaction précédente, cependant, elle reprit ses esprits. Après tout, Mera ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis l'annonce du cessez-le-feu...peut-être que celle-ci ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la décision de l'amazone et du kryptonien. Cette pensée fit tressaillir la guerrière. Non, Mera avait toujours soutenu sa pensée...et elle savait tout de ce que Wonder Woman espérait de Superman. Elle était forcément de son côté. La princesse sortit de ses pensées puisqu'elle rejoignait maintenant l'homme d'acier.

« Il va retirer ses armées. », fit-elle, venant flotter non loin de lui.

« Bien, je vais dire à Shazam et Hal de remettre la cité sous l'eau, ils n'ont pas apprécié ce que l'on vient de faire. », déclara l'homme d'acier.

« Tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de ce que pensent les autres, tu as fait le bon choix. », le rassura Diana.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. », soupira Clark.

« Ne doute pas de toi-même Clark ! », fit la princesse. Mais il semblait déjà ne plus l'écouter.

« Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? », Superman changea de sujet.

« ...rien. », mentit la brune, après un temps d'hésitation.

Elle tourna les talons et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle, à Paris. Une fois dans son salon, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Comme si la pression de la journée venait de retomber soudainement. Elle venait de mentir à Superman, mais c'était pour le mieux, il ne fallait pas le laisser s'écarter du chemin qu'il commençait à peine à arpenter. Diana sortit de ses pensées et se retourna quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

« Tu es sur les nerfs Diana ? », demanda Jade, d'une voix calme mais étrangement détachée.

« Probablement... », souffla Wonder Woman, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé du salon.

« En même temps, n'importe qui serait un minimum épuisé après avoir soulevé la cité atlante et l'avoir déplacée jusqu'au désert du Sahara. » Le ton de la jeune fille comportait une légère amertume.

Elle ne doutait pas des actions de son mentor, elle avait dépassé ce stade. Là, elle cherchait à voir si Wonder Woman était parfaitement consciente de la voie qu'elle empruntait. C'était quelque chose d'important, l'amazone ne devait pas se perdre en chemin.

« Je...nous devions le faire. », fit Diana.

Jade vint s'asseoir à la droite de la brune, elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste rassurant.

« Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Déplacer Atlantis n'était pas ton idée. Tu aurais trouvé quelque chose de plus pacifique, et tu as essayé de parler à Arthur avant, n'est-ce pas ? », souffla doucement la jeune disciple.

« Oui, j'ai essayé. », répondit Wonder Woman. « Et non, ce n'était pas mon idée, mais je n'aurais probablement pas trouvé quelque chose de plus pacifique... », ajouta-t-elle.

« Si, parce que tu penses toujours à parler avant d'agir. », renchérit Jade, venant poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son mentor.

« ...hum, j'aimerais avoir ta confiance en moi. », elle rit doucement.

Diana amena sa main gauche vers le visage de Jade, elle la posa sur sa tête et la caressa doucement.

« Merci. », souffla-t-elle en venant embrasser le sommet du crâne de sa disciple.

Cette dernière frémit à ce contact, et releva sa tête pour regarder la brune droit dans les yeux.

« Si tu veux guider Superman, tu ne dois pas douter de toi, jamais. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas la seule qui te suivra où que tu ailles et quoique tu fasses. », dit Jade doucement.

« Tu as raison. Tu n'es pas la seule, mais tu es celle qui est là actuellement. », sourit la princesse.

Mais son sourire ne resta pas longtemps sur son visage.

« J'ai menti à Clark tout à l'heure. Je ne lui ai pas transmis les condoléances d'Arthur...et je crois que je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui, mais par pur égoïsme. », avoua Diana.

« A quoi bon ? Premièrement Superman ne doit pas être écarté de sa voie actuelle. Deuxièmement, c'est une réaction normale, compte tenu de votre situation. », souffla calmement Jade. « Tu n'as plus de nouvelles de Mera ? »

« Pas depuis le cessez-le-feu, j'aimerais avoir son point de vue. Tu dis qu'elle me soutient, mais comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? Surtout après ce que je viens de faire à sa cité. », Diana semblait déroutée.

Jade sourit et sortit une lettre de sa poche. Elle la tendit à son mentor en souriant.

« Elle a déposé ça elle-même tout à l'heure, avant que tu ne rentres. Elle n'est pas restée parce qu'Arthur revenait. Et elle devait être à Atlantis pile quand Shazam et les autres la remettraient à l'eau. », elle continua de sourire gaiement. « Mera n'est pas originaire d'Atlantis, et tu le sais. Elle ne doit plus rien à cette cité. »

Wonder Woman attrapa le papier, acquiesçant à la remarque de Jade. Une lettre de Mera. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Et elle avait besoin de savoir que la reine atlante était avec elle. Si c'était le cas, Diana n'aurait plus à hésiter. La princesse ouvrit la lettre avec une certaine impatience, aucunement dérangée par Jade dont la tête reposait à nouveau sur son épaule.

 _« Ma chère Princesse,_

 _Sache que je comprends ton point de vue et le partage. Tu dois montrer la voie à Superman. Comme tu me le répètes depuis si longtemps, nous pouvons faire plus pour ce monde, bien plus. Il faut le guider dans la bonne direction, et il ne faut plus hésiter. Nous nous sommes retenus depuis bien trop longtemps. Arthur est incapable de prendre les décisions que tu choisis de prendre, et il en va de même pour Superman. Tu es la seule assez courageuse pour faire ce qui est juste. Ne doute pas de toi, et continue sur cette voie._

 _Je ne pourrais te rendre visite dans les semaines à venir. Arthur ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, il doit craindre que toi ou Superman choisisse de vous en prendre à moi pour l'atteindre. Je ne le pensais pas si crédule, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi. Et pourtant, je ne me retiens pas de lui parler de toi dès que je le peux. J'ai cru nous avoir trahies de nombreuses fois, mais apparemment, il ne se doute de rien. Je sais que j'avais décidé de ne pas le quitter pour maintenir sa position et sa crédibilité, mais je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Je me languis de ta présence. Pourtant, j'ai la sensation que je dois encore rester à ses côtés quelques temps. Après tout, vous n'avez pas besoin que le peuple de la mer vienne de nouveau vous faire la guerre. Tu sais ce qu'il fera s'il vient à découvrir notre relation. Et tu n'as pas besoin de ça en ce moment. En attendant, je te ferai parvenir le moindre de ses mouvements. Et quand le temps sera venu, je te reviendrai._

 _A toi pour toujours,_

 _Mera. »_

Diana termina sa lecture et ferma la lettre. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le canapé, vidée, mais rassurée. Elle leva son bras afin que Jade puisse se remettre contre elle. Cette dernière vint poser sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son mentor, heureuse d'avoir pu remettre un sourire sur son visage. La princesse vint de nouveau caresser affectueusement la tête de son élève.

« Merci Jade. Je sais où je vais, et je sais ce que je fais. Tant que vous êtes toutes les deux à mes côtés, je ne douterai de rien. », prononça-t-elle, embrassant une nouvelle fois le crâne de sa protégée.

Ce jour marqua un changement dans la tête de Diana. Il n'était plus question de douter de ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais, dans l'histoire, les humains étaient les plus touchés par les décisions de leurs héros. Et ils commençaient à se demander si ceux-ci faisaient ça pour les protéger, ou par abus de pouvoir ? Bien sûr, chacun avait son avis là-dessus. Mais puisqu'ils étaient saufs, ils ne semblaient pas dérangés par le fait que leur liberté leur était petit à petit retirée par ces dieux vivants qui disaient vouloir les protéger.


	3. Chapitre 3 - L'Insurrection Émerge

**ANNEE 1 – CHAPITRE 3**

 **L'INSURRECTION EMERGE**

 **MELBOURNE, EN AUSTRALIE.**

On lui avait dit que l'ambiance à la Ligue et au sein de ses membres était plus que tendue, voire même, invivable. Mais Julian ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lui qui était devenue méta-humain depuis peu, il ne pensait pas qu'en suivant son mentor, Flash, il aurait à assister à ce spectacle. En effet, il se tenait là, aux côtés de Flash et ne pouvait rien faire. Rien faire pour ce gosse dans son armure idiote, et qui venait de répondre à Wonder Woman et Superman.

Il regarda sa sœur, sa jumelle – Jade – elle qui admirait l'amazone depuis des années avait pu devenir sa disciple. Il se demanda pourquoi l'expression de son visage était aussi calme. Elle semblait parfaitement en paix avec l'horrible scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le garçon était encastré – littéralement – dans le sol et tous les os de son corps semblaient brisés. Il ne remarcherait probablement jamais. Et eux, Flash, Bluefire et Améthyste, trois des héros protecteurs de la Terre, ne faisaient rien.

Enfin, après cela, la manifestation qu'ils étaient venus arrêter se dispersa sans demander son reste. Julian avait remarqué que son mentor s'était éloigné un instant. Il avait dû partir courir quelque part afin de réfléchir à la scène dont ils avaient été témoins.

 **DANS UN APPARTEMENT A GOTHAM.**

« Helena, viens il se passe quelque chose sur le plateau du journal ! », cria Lindsey.

Elle se trouvait sur le canapé, une jambe repliée en tailleur, et l'autre ramenée contre sa poitrine. Elle avait zappé et était tombée sur le journal du soir. Elle et son mentor se tenaient très au courant des événements actuels. Après tout, depuis la mort de Lois, Superman avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, et bien sûr, Wonder Woman l'avait suivi. Bien qu'au début, elles avaient vu cette histoire d'un bon œil, après quelques semaines, cela avait rapidement dérapé. L'Atlantide dans le désert, le massacre gratuit d'un jeune homme qui avait voulu donner son idée sur la situation et ainsi de suite.

Helena finit par la rejoindre. Venant s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses mains après les avoir liées, comme si elle était extrêmement concentrée sur la télévision. Lindsey la regarda, elle posa la télécommande à côté d'elle et vint l'enlacer tendrement. Elle pouvait sentir la frustration de sa compagne. Huntress détestait voir ce genre de comportement, quand le fort profitait du faible, et Superman avait dépassé les bornes. Lindsey posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Helena.

« Regarde, il a encore du bon en lui, il fait ça par envie de protéger le monde... », dit-elle, alors que Superman apparaissait à l'écran. Il venait de sauver les journalistes d'une attaque de Double-Face.

« Je sais bien, mais on ne fait pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas bon, lui et Wonder Woman viennent de détruire la vie de ce gosse. »

Sa disciple ne sut quoi répondre, Helena avait raison, ce n'était pas bon. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elles pouvaient faire pour le moment. Elle sursauta quand la jeune femme se retourna soudainement et l'embrassa. Lindsey ne la repoussa pas, et l'enlaça avant de rompre le baiser au bout d'un instant.

« C'était pour quoi ça ? », sourit-elle alors.

« Pour avoir tenté de me remonter le moral, Chaser. », souffla la brune.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça quand on n'est pas sur le terrain ! », râla la jeune femme.

« J'aime bien quand tu t'énerves contre moi. », répondit son mentor avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle glissait doucement sa main le long de la cuisse de Lindsey.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien et se contenta de bougonner, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps puisque ses lèvres furent de nouveau capturées par Helena...

 **AU MÊME MOMENT A L'ASILE D'ARKHAM.**

« Diana, que dois-je faire ce soir ? », demanda Jade, suivant de près son mentor, et arborant sa tenue d'Améthyste.

« Garde les yeux ouverts, si un seul d'entre eux attaque ou tente de s'enfuir, attaque. », répondit la brune avec calme.

« Bien. », la jeune femme n'ajouta rien de plus.

Ainsi, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg et Améthyste avaient suivi les indications de Robin, le fils de Batman. Ce dernier leur avait révélé que son père et Nightwing comptaient les empêcher de faire des prisonniers d'Arkham un exemple de leur justice.

« Ils sont exactement là où tu l'avais dit. », prononça Wonder Woman en se tournant pour regarder Damian Wayne.

« Oui, du côté des monstres. », Damian croisa ses bras, le regard froid.

Batman et Nightwing argumentèrent alors que tuer des criminels n'arrangerait rien, et cela ne ferait que faire d'eux des êtres abjects. Mais Wonder Woman ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ignora simplement leurs paroles. Elle demanda à Cyborg, qui avait prit le contrôle du système de sécurité de l'asile, d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule de Zsasz. A peine cela fait, le criminel disparut. Immédiatement, l'amazone ordonna l'ouverture d'une autre cellule. Et le même phénomène se produisit.

« Flash. », grogna Batman. « Où est-ce que tu les emmènes ?! », il haussa la voix en se tournant vers Superman.

« Dans un endroit où ils ne blesseront plus personne ! », rétorqua le kryptonien.

Batman prévint Cyborg qu'il devait arrêter d'ouvrir les portes. Mais ce dernier n'obéit pas, et Batman agit. Cyborg s'écroula, des étincelles jaillirent tout autour de lui. Il criait et se tordait de douleur. La princesse amazone se précipita à ses côtés. Horrifiée, elle supplia presque l'homme chauve-souris d'arrêter son manège. Améthyste passait ses yeux sur la scène, ils jonglaient de Wonder Woman à Cyborg, puis de Cyborg à Batman. Elle sentait une certaine haine monter en elle, elle mourrait d'envie de sauter sur le chevalier noir pour le faire arrêter. Mais Nightwing arriva avant. Il apaisa son mentor, et tout le monde sembla retrouver son calme quand il appuya sur un bouton de la ceinture de Batman et qu'immédiatement, Cyborg pu respirer à nouveau.

De son côté, Absalon avait suivi Green Arrow qui emmenait Harley Quinn à Arkham. Il avait filé l'archer d'émeraude dès l'instant où il avait enlevé la jeune femme. Il savait où était la Arrowcave, bien qu'il trouvait ce nom idiot, et il avait continué de suivre l'archer et Harley quand ils en étaient sortis plus tard. Il avait même ri un peu quand il avait vu Harley faire une petite escapade dehors, seule, quand son 'ravisseur' avait eu le dos tourné. Enfin, il décida de ne pas se faire remarquer pour le moment, et attendit que Green Arrow laisse Harley seule et que cette dernière assomme le garde. Il sortit alors de sa cachette et rejoignit la jeune femme.

« Tu cherches à faire quoi là ? », soupira-t-il en la voyant pianoter sur le clavier de la salle de surveillance.

« Si on fait pas un truc, ça va vite partir en couille. », répondit Harley, pas surprise pour le moins du monde par la présence de son cher Absy.

« Sérieux...Solomon Grundy ? Tu fais pas dans la dentelle ! », Abs rit légèrement.

Pour en revenir à la situation dans l'asile, Green Arrow avait à peine rejoint les autres que Batman et Nightwing lui firent remarquer que laisser Harley seule avec le garde n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne comprit qu'au moment où la bâtisse entière trembla.

« Elle a coupé les entraves dans le sous-sol ! », hurla Batman, alors que lui et les autres se mettaient déjà en position, prêts à se défendre contre la moindre attaque.

« _Superman nous a pris Monsieur J, et cette fois, on dirait qu'il veut tous nous prendre. Je vous laisse sortir et je vous donne une chance de vous défendre. Et...je vous envoie de l'aide._ », raisonna la voix de Harley Quinn dans les haut-parleurs.

Une voix d'outre-tombe se fit bientôt entendre alors que le sol tremblait et craquait sous les pieds des héros. Une main démesurée sortit du sol et empoigna Robin par la tête, l'entraînant dans les sous-sol d'Arkham. Immédiatement, Wonder Woman plongea, suivie d'Améthyste, de Bluefire – le jeune garçon qui avait suivis Flash plus tôt lors de l'attaque de Diana et Clark sur le garçon en armure –, de Nightwing et de Superman. C'était le début d'une bataille sans merci, opposant la Ligue et les criminels les plus dangereux de la planète.

Depuis sa salle de surveillance, Harley trépignait et continuait de parler dans le micro :

« _Mettez Supernaze en pièce ! Mais touchez pas au type en vert avec la jolie barbiche ! Je l'aime bien, ça doit être le syndrome de Stockholm mais tant pis, on fait comme on peut !_ »

« T'es sûre de ton coup Harley ? », lâcha Abs.

Mais l'ancienne partenaire du Joker l'ignora et continua de s'extasier devant la panique qu'elle avait causée.

Wonder Woman planta son épée dans le bras de Grundy, mais il ne broncha pas et Robin était toujours prisonnier de son poing. La créature grise s'énerva et frappa l'amazone de plein fouet. Améthyste se retourna et voulu aller aider son mentor, mais Flash déboula et signala qu'il s'en occupait. Alors, la jeune femme fonça plutôt sur le monstre et détourna son attention assez longtemps pour que Superman puisse le traverser de part en part. Ainsi, il le força à lâcher prise et Robin tomba au sol.

Batman signala alors que Solomon Grundy se relevait. Après tout, c'était un zombie. Il fit un bond et posa deux mini-bombes dans les oreilles du monstre. Sa tête explosa et il s'écroula. Cependant, cela ne ferait que le retarder, alors Superman s'employa avec Améthyste à le remettre dans sa cellule et à réactiver ses entraves électriques.

Au dessus, Robin et Nightwing repoussaient des hordes de criminels et Damian se laissait emporter, guidé par sa colère, il frappait des ennemis déjà sonnés. Quand Nightwing lui fit remarquer qu'il ne devait pas se laisser emporter et frapper un ennemi au sol. Robin s'énerva et lui lança un de ses bâtons à la figure. Dick ne put esquiver et bascula après le choc qu'il prit à la tempe. Tombant en arrière, sa nuque percuta une pierre sur le sol. Dans un bruit de craquement, celle-ci se brisa et Dick arrêta de bouger.

Ne le voyant pas se relever, Damian s'approcha de son ami. Il ne bougeait plus. Il était mort. A ce moment là, Superman, Wonder Woman et Batman ainsi que Flash émergèrent du sous-sol et remarquèrent la mort de Nightwing. On pouvait voir la détresse et la douleur se dépeindre sur le visage du chevalier noir sous son masque. Tous les combats s'arrêtèrent. Bruce souleva le corps sans vie de celui qui était son fils adoptif et le porta vers l'extérieur. Robin recula et se réfugia auprès de Superman et Wonder Woman, laquelle se dirigea ensuite vers sa propre disciple qui venait d'arriver et que la scène sembla détruire.

« Dick ? DICK ! », avait-elle crié en se mettant à courir pour rejoindre le corps de son ami quand Batman partait avec lui.

« Jade ! Jade, arrête, calme toi ! », répétait Diana, venant prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Jade tomba au sol, et Diana accompagna son geste pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Posant son menton sur le dessus du crâne de la jeune fille, elle frictionna son dos pour la calmer. La voir dans cet état était douloureux, très douloureux. Mais elle devait être forte, il fallait qu'elle surmonte cette mort. Elle sentit Jade passer ses bras autour de sa taille et venir se serrer contre elle, à la recherche d'un réconfort maternel.

Derrière son écran, Harley avait tout vu. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas de mourir, c'était Nightwing. Ce gars était le plus sympa de tous les super-héros, et Harley l'appréciait. Alors, portant ses mains à sa bouche, quelques larmes lui échappèrent. Quelque chose changea immédiatement dans l'air, elle put le sentir, tout comme Absalon à ses côtés.

L'atmosphère devint différente. Les criminels s'étaient rangés d'un côté, et les héros de l'autre, Damian toujours près de Superman. Jade toujours accrochée à Wonder Woman, la tête blottie dans son épaule, l'amazone baissait les yeux. Tous ici respectaient Nightwing, énormément. Et tous avaient ressenti ce changement d'atmosphère. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Batman marchait au milieu de cette allée composée des plus grands héros et des plus grands criminels de l'histoire. Portant le corps sans vie de Dick dans ses bras, la mort au visage.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, c'était comme si le monde était en deuil. Le Regime ne fit pas parler de lui plus que cela, et Batman avait disparu. Catwoman avait compris que quelque chose avait dû se passer, mais elle n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça. Moins de héros dans les rues rendait la tâche plus simple pour elle. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la visite de Superman. Elle avait d'abord voulu le fuir, de peur qu'il n'applique sa justice à son égard, mais il s'avéra qu'il souhaitait la prévenir de la situation. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle appris la mort de Dick. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle connaissait Dick depuis qu'il était gamin. Et elle savait ce qu'il signifiait aux yeux de Batman.

Aussi, elle se rendit immédiatement à Gotham et alla au manoir Wayne. Superman avait raison, Bruce avait besoin d'elle. Elle trouva Alfred dans un état déplorable, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Elle l'approcha et il voulut l'accueillir comme il se doit, mais elle refusa et lui apporta un verre d'eau, avant de l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Ensuite, Selina descendit dans la Batcave et trouva Bruce frappant un poteau d'entraînement, les poings ensanglantés. Elle l'arrêta et lui retira son masque – il portait encore sa tenue. Il s'écroula dans ses bras, et elle le prit calmement contre elle, lui murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

Quand il fut remis, le soir suivant, Catwoman et Batman partirent vers le commissariat de Gotham pour avoir une conversation avec Gordon. Hors, ils eurent la surprise de se retrouver face au président des Etats-Unis. Ce dernier demanda à Batman d'arrêter Superman. Le chevalier noir expliqua qu'il avait un plan et qu'il pouvait l'arrêter.

« On vous demande juste de faire mieux. », fit froidement Batman.

« Vous devez être un meilleur dirigeant. Nous combattrons ce Régime, mais vous devez faire un meilleur boulot. », expliqua Catwoman.

« Comment... ? »

« La santé, l'éducation, le contrôle des armes, la pauvreté, l'environnement, ne pas dire aux gens qui ils peuvent aimer. Si tant de gens soutiennent Superman, c'est qu'ils sont dégoûtés de la démocratie, découragés, et veulent que le monde soit meilleur. Ce pays à besoin de compassion, vous devez faire mieux ! », lâcha Selina, haussant le ton.

Le président s'offusqua parce qu'il estimait qu'un homme déguisé en chauve-souris et une femme habillée en chat n'avaient pas à lui dire comment diriger son pays.

« C'est une demande, pas un ordre. », fit la brune, tout simplement.

L'homme en face d'eux sembla se calmer et murmura qu'il essaierait. Finalement, la discussion continua plutôt bien. Quand Batman précisa qu'ils auraient besoin d'une équipe, le président lui fournit une liste de héros qui pourraient se rallier à sa cause.

« J'ai déjà mes dossiers sur eux. », fit Batman alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, Catwoman sur ses talons.

Ainsi, Selina et Bruce parcoururent les villes alentours afin de recruter les noms sur la liste et le lendemain, une dizaine de héros de plus avait rejoint les rangs de l'Insurrection de Batman.

Quand Chaser entra dans la Batcave, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné : Jade n'était pas du côté de Batman, elle avait suivi Wonder Woman. Malheureusement, elle s'y attendait. Sa meilleure amie admirait beaucoup la Princesse Amazone. Elle pourrait la suivre jusqu'en enfer si celle-ci le lui demandait. La brune constata aussi que niveau puissance de frappe, ils étaient en désavantage. Pour récapituler : Huntress et elle-même, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Black Lightning, Batwoman, Captain Atom et Aquaman étaient présents. Bon, elle ne niait pas les capacités de chacun d'entre eux, mais face à Wonder Woman ou Superman, en un contre un, ce serait serré, voire impossible. Et puis, elle ne sentait pas vraiment Aquaman. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre parti, il disait toujours se battre pour Atlantis, mais en fait, il allait plutôt là où le vent tournait. Il n'était probablement ici que parce que Superman et son Régime l'avait balancé au milieu du désert.

Chaser se contenta cependant de suivre Huntress, et elle prit place à une table. Il semblait que la guerre était en route, et une guerre des plus dévastatrices.

 **APPARTEMENT DE DIANA ET JADE AU MÊME MOMENT.**

Jade était dans sa chambre assise sur son lit, elle regardait par la baie vitrée le ciel étoilée au dessus de la capitale française. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas : Dick était mort. Cela changeait tout. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Plus personne ne serait comme avant. Et pour couronner le tout, les Titans avaient disparu et elle n'osait imaginer comment Starfire allait réagir quand elle reviendrait. Si...elle revenait. On toqua alors à la porte de sa chambre. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir Diana dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Jade ? »

L'interpellée lui sourit et Diana prit cela pour une invitation à entrer. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille et celle-ci vint poser sa tête sur les cuisses de la brune.

« Comment tu te sens ? », demanda l'amazone.

« Je ne sais pas...je ne peux juste pas le croire, ça fait déjà une semaine et j'ai l'impression que c'était hier... », soupira la plus jeune.

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent...je suis aussi désolée que toi, Dick était vraiment un homme bon. », souffla Diana, alors qu'elle glissait doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son élève avec douceur.

Jade ne répondit rien, elle était fatiguée, et le geste de Wonder Woman l'apaisait parfaitement, elle se sentait doucement glisser vers le sommeil. Elle voulait juste que tout aille bien, et elle ne voulait perdre personne d'autre, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le corps de Nightwing. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas dormir tranquillement. Mais là, bercée par les doigts de Diana dans ses cheveux, elle se sentait mieux, protégée, en sécurité. Finalement, elle s'endormit, et la princesse la souleva doucement pour la mettre au lit, un léger sourire sur le visage. Elle embrassa le front de sa protégée et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit un regard sur elle.

« Mera ? », murmura-t-elle en se retournant.

« Arthur a rejoint un groupe que monte Batman. J'étais venue te prévenir de ça...et aussi, présenter mes condoléances pour Nightwing. », prononça la rousse.

Elle se pencha un peu sur le côté pour voir que Jade dormait, et un sourire passa sur son visage alors que Diana la rejoignait, fermant la porte derrière elle. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le canapé où l'amazone s'assit et leva les yeux vers la rousse. Mera compris immédiatement ce qu'elle allait dire quand elle vit la lueur de douleur dans les yeux de Diana.

« Mera...reste avec moi cette nuit. », la brune tendit sa main pour attraper le poignet de la reine atlante.

« Je ne peux pas...s'il ne me voit pas quand il rentre, tout pourrait être chamboulé. Il attaquerait et il se servirait de l'appuie de Batman. Il faut attendre, attendre qu'il soit seul, et représente un danger pour tous ! », prononça la rousse, en s'approchant de Wonder Woman.

Elle vint se placer entre ses jambes, serrant ainsi doucement sa tête contre son ventre. Diana ne résista pas à l'étreinte et se laissa faire, cependant, elle finit par s'en détacher et se relever. Elle faisait désormais face à Mera et plongea son regard dans le sien. La reine soutint ce regard et finit par arrêter de résister et captura les lèvres de l'amazone. Tous leurs sentiments refoulés, toutes ces émotions qu'elles éprouvaient et tout le désir qu'elles pouvaient avoir en elles culminèrent dans un seul et même baiser. Diana glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Mera, venant les poser sur les fesses de celle-ci qu'elle ne se gêna pour attraper immédiatement. La reine poussa un gémissement de surprise et sourit contre les lèvres de sa princesse. Elle enroula alors ses bras autour du cou de celle-ci et brisa leur baiser uniquement pour venir en déposer un sous l'oreille de la brune. Cette dernière soupira d'aise et se rabattit sur le cou de la rousse, l'embrassant et le mordant légèrement – elle ne devait pas laisser de trace de son passage. Mera descendit ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Diana, agrippant son débardeur elle le remonta et la brune leva les bras pour pouvoir le retirer. Wonder Woman remonta l'une de ses mains pour détacher la tenue de la reine de l'Atlantide, elle descendit alors ses baisers vers la poitrine de celle-ci, la dévorant littéralement. Bientôt, la rousse sentit sa respiration devenir difficile et à mesure que son désir augmentait, elle réalisait qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Ainsi, avec autant de douceur qu'elle le put, elle repoussa doucement Diana en la tenant par les épaules, sans pour autant trop s'écarter d'elle non plus. Le regard de l'amazone changea, elle avait compris, mais elle ne lâcha pas la rousse pour autant et déposa un dernier baiser dans son cou.

« Je sais, tu dois y aller, je n'aurais pas dû... »

« Non, Diana, c'était moi. Je n'ai pas pu résister... », s'excusa Mera.

« ...on ne devrait pas avoir à s'excuser pour ça... », la brune baissa les yeux.

La reine atlante ne pu rien rétorquer, elle observa sa princesse remettre son haut, et réajusta sa tenue dans le même temps. Diana était si magnifique, elle s'estimait chanceuse d'avoir pu gagner son cœur. Et pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite et désirait tant pouvoir exposer cette relation à la vue du monde entier. Elle était fatiguée de devoir se retenir, de devoir laisser Arthur la toucher comme si elle lui appartenait encore alors même que son cœur était à la princesse amazone. Mera se laissait faire, après tout, elle était toujours sa femme, mais elle fermait les yeux et ne le regardait plus, elle préférait s'imaginer que c'était Wonder Woman qui la caressait, l'embrassait, la faisait frissonner de plaisir. Le plus dérangeant était que son mari ne semblait pas voir qu'elle avait totalement changé. C'était assez pathétique, c'était comme s'il lui faisait l'amour uniquement pour sa propre satisfaction masculine. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il était vrai qu'il ne cherchait plus à la combler elle, mais bien à se combler lui-même.

« Tout va bien ? », fit Diana voyant que la reine semblait perdue dans ses pensées soudainement.

« ...oui, je n'ai simplement pas vraiment envie de m'allonger à ses côtés cette nuit... », avoua son amante.

Wonder Woman s'approcha d'elle et vint déposer sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement. Elle sourit et embrassa tendrement Mera avant de la prendre amoureusement dans ses bras.

« Je sais, et la pensée de te savoir à moins d'un mètre de lui me rend folle. Mais comme tu l'as dis, il faut tenir encore un peu, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Pas encore. », souffla la brune avant de lâcher Mera.

Cette dernière lui sourit. Décidément, la princesse amazone savait toujours comment lui parler, comment la rassurer. Et tout était différent avec elle, tout était plus...intense et plus doux à la fois. Mera soupira avant de reculer un peu et d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre du salon donnant sur le balcon. L'air frais du soir pénétra dans l'appartement et la rousse monta sur le muret, se tenant droite face au vide. Elle regarda une dernière fois Diana qui lui souriait tristement et finit par bondir jusqu'au toit suivant.

L'amazone la regarda simplement partir, sa silhouette parfaite disparaissant dans la nuit. Peu importe le temps que Mera passait à ses côtés, elle n'était jamais satisfaite. Elle en voulait toujours plus et elle ne supportait pas l'idée que sa belle doive retourner voir Arthur. Mais celle-ci avait raison. Elles devaient encore patienter, il y aurait une occasion et elles la saisiraient. La mort de Dick Grayson allait tout faire basculer. Certains l'avaient fortement ressenti, d'autres moins, mais c'était un sentiment général et tous en étaient conscients. Et en regardant Mera s'éloigner, Diana prenait conscience que sa relation avec la reine d'Atlantis était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher en ce monde, avec Jade. Il était hors de question que quoique ce soit arrive à Mera ou à sa disciple. Elle protégerait tout le monde, peu importe ce qu'elle devrait faire pour ça. Elle ne les perdrait pas comme Batman avait perdu Dick. Après tout, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si le chevalier noir ne s'était pas opposé à eux en premier lieu. Wonder Woman était de plus en plus déterminée et se confortait dans son idée.

La perte d'un être cher est toujours quelque chose de traumatisant, peu importe la personne touchée. Quand un parent perd son enfant, il est dévasté, son monde s'écroule. Il a l'impression d'avoir échoué, d'avoir manqué à son rôle et d'être la cause de sa perte. Il s'agit probablement de la chose la plus éprouvante qu'une personne puisse expérimenter. Mais quand cela touche un homme déjà grandement écrasé par le poids des responsabilités, tel que Batman, c'est encore plus éprouvant. Puisque ce genre d'homme peut prendre des décisions qui influent sur la vie d'autres personnes innocentes, et qui n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça.

Ainsi, quand Lois était morte, le Régime était né, et Superman avait pris le destin de la planète entière entre ses mains. Maintenant que Dick était mort, l'Insurrection était née, et Batman prenait la tête d'un mouvement voué à protéger une vision de la justice que certains pourraient croire utopique.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Travail d'équipe ?

**ANNEE 1 – CHAPITRE 4**

 **TRAVAIL D'EQUIPE ?**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les événements de Métropolis. Un mois pendant lequel personne n'avait remis les pieds dans la ville, et aucun son n'avait résonné dans les rues dévastées. Aucun son et personne...jusqu'à ce que trois mots parviennent aux oreilles des citoyens au travers de leur radio. « _ **Je...suis...vivant...**_ »

« Ça vient de Métropolis, je te l'assure ! », la voix de Cyborg résonna dans la Tour de Garde.

Superman avait d'énormes doutes concernant ceci, mais après l'affirmation de son ami, il décida d'aller y jeter un œil. S'ils avaient manqué des survivants, ils devaient les retrouver et leur porter assistance à tout prix.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... », murmura Améthyste.

« Tu ne devrais pas y aller. », fit Wonder Woman comme pour rapporter les paroles de sa disciple aux autres héros.

« Elles ont raison, on a énervé pas mal de gens puissants ces derniers temps Superman, c'est peut-être un piège. », appuya Green Lantern.

« Métropolis est un appât parfait pour t'attirer dans un piège. », termina Cyborg.

La princesse amazone soupira et se tourna vers Jade pour échanger un regard avec elle. Celle-ci comprit immédiatement que son mentor comptait accompagner le kryptonien et qu'elle ne pourrait pas la suivre. Ce fut donc au tour de la disciple de soupirer, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire faiblement pour montrer que ce n'était rien.

Ainsi donc, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern et Superman partirent pour Métropolis. Arrivés sur place ils traquèrent le signal radio pour remonter à sa source et retrouver l'éventuel survivant qui appelait à l'aide. Ce signal les conduisit jusqu'à un immeuble, mais le signal venait d'en dessous. Alors Wonder Woman et Superman soulevèrent le bâtiment sans le moindre problème, le déposant plus loin. Dessous, ils découvrirent un tunnel menant à un sous-sol renforcé qui avait pu résister à l'explosion nucléaire. Green Lantern resta à la surface pour monter la garde alors que les deux autres s'y rendaient. Une fois en bas, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un coffre fort en plomb. Le kryptonien ne pouvait pas voir à travers, de plus l'amazone avait une impression étrange. Elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à repérer un éventuel espion dans la pénombre.

« J'ai l'impression que nous sommes suivis. », déclara-t-elle, alors que son ami commençait déjà à creuser un trou dans le coffre avec sa vision thermique.

« Je ne vois que la mort aux alentours Diana. », lui assura ce dernier.

Elle n'ajouta rien et le coffre céda. A la grande surprise des deux héros, ils découvrirent Lex Luthor qui les regardait fixement. Il finit par réaliser qu'il était sauvé et que son meilleur ami l'avait retrouvé. Après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern et Superman accompagnés de Lex retournèrent sur le satellite de la Ligue.

 **AU MÊME MOMENT DANS LA BATCAVE**

Batman avait effectivement envoyé quelqu'un pour suivre les membres de la Ligue et obtenir des informations sur ce que le signal radio cachait. Le seul être de son côté capable de résister aux radiations était : Martian Manhunter, de son véritable nom : J'onn J'onnz. Ce dernier lui rapporta donc des informations valables et très pertinentes qu'il avait entendues avant que Lex ne soit ramené dans l'espace.

« Comment il a survécu ? », demanda Batman après avoir appris que le survivant était Lex Luthor.

« Il a payé une sprinteuse, moins rapide que Flash, mais elle devait le mettre dans ce bunker dans ce genre d'événement. Elle est ressorti après pour aider, mais elle n'était pas assez rapide...je n'en sais pas plus, Wonder Woman m'a repéré. », expliqua la martien.

« Ce n'est rien, où l'ont-ils emmené ? », continua le chevalier noir.

« Il a voulu voir la Justice League. », termina J'onn.

 **PLUS TARD, À LA TOUR DE GARDE**

Wonder Woman restait suspicieuse quant à la position de Lex. Il répétait qu'il les comprenait mais qu'ils n'agissaient pas correctement et qu'ils devaient planifier et cesser de simplement réagir aux actes de la population.

« Je sais que tu es ami avec Superman, mais comment pouvons nous te faire confiance ? », elle pointa son doigt vers lui d'un air accusateur.

Lex soupira et il se tourna vers elle et sa disciple, les désignant.

« Diana Prince et Jade Mills. », puis il pointa les membres de la ligue tour à tour et déclina leur identité, « Hal Jordan, Billy Batson, Barry Allen, Clark Kent. », il marqua ensuite une courte pause avant de reprendre, « Je connais vos identités, et je les ai protégées tout ce temps. Vous pouvez me faire confiance depuis longtemps, mais vous ne le saviez pas. », termina-t-il alors que les héros le regardaient, abasourdis.

Cette révélation acheva d'éteindre les suspicions de la princesse amazone, cependant, elle souhaitait continuer d'écouter ce que le scientifique avait à dire. Elle le convia donc à proposer ses idées ici et maintenant. Billy Batson – Shazam – prit alors Améthyste par le bras, profitant du fait que l'attention de son mentor était ailleurs.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, j'ai besoin que tu ne le répètes à personne, surtout pas à Wonder Woman. », demanda le jeune homme.

« ...bien sûr. », hésita Jade.

Billy lui montra une vidéo qu'il avait filmé avec son portable. Enfin, le portable qu'il avait quand il prenait sa forme humaine d'enfant de douze ans. On le voyait poser des questions à des passants de tous âges, leur demandant leur avis sur les actions de Superman et de la Ligue. La plupart semblait approuver, d'autres étaient plus réticents mais n'osaient pas dire leur réelle pensée. Et enfin, la dernière personne était lui même, en tant que Billy, puis en tant que Shazam. A la fin de la vidéo, il la regarda et sembla lui demandait silencieusement ce qu'elle en pensait.

« Je crois que tu as répondu à ta question...mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? », elle leva un sourcil et croisa ses bras, prenant un air inquisiteur.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont trop loin ? Quand ils ont attaqué Black Adam et l'ont presque tué, ou quand ils ont envoyé ce garçon à l'hôpital ? Tu étais là, à chaque fois, tu tenais à côté de Wonder Woman. Je voyais ton regard et tu semblais touchée ! », lâcha le jeune homme.

« ...Je sais que c'est une réponse violente aux maux de ce monde, et je trouve qu'ils..que nous allons trop loin parfois. Mais si nous n'agissons pas, qui le fera ? Qui protégera la planète des conflits et des politiciens prétendument protecteurs de leur peuple ? », rétorqua Jade, avec détermination.

« ...Tu as peut-être raison... », Billy baissa les yeux, soupirant.

« Et puis...même s'ils avaient tort, je ne pourrais pas tourner le dos à Wonder Woman. Sans elle, j'aurais pourri dans un caniveau il y a bien longtemps. », elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et sourit, « Mais tu as le droit de faire tes choix, tu peux encore t'en éloigner, moi je ne peux plus depuis bien longtemps. », ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner du jeune homme pour retourner auprès de son mentor.

 **QUELQUE PART DANS UNE VILLE AUX ETATS-UNIS**

Lindsey soupira, elle n'était pas patiente et elle ne le serait probablement jamais. Son mentor la reprit en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

Huntress reporta ensuite son attention sur le ciel. On pouvait y voir une silhouette humaine avec d'immenses ailes virevolter et tenir une personne à bout de bras. Batman se tenait sur un toit avec Catwoman, ils étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre d'une sortie de secours et attendaient patiemment. Huntress, Chaser et Black Lightning attendaient au coin d'une ruelle. Au bout d'un moment, Batman donna l'ordre de lancer l'opération. Alors, Captain Atom fonça vers la silhouette qui s'avérait être Hawkgirl, il la surprit et la délesta de son prisonnier, la laissant confuse. Cette confusion fut le signal pour Black Lightning qui frappa la jeune femme d'un éclair puissant la faisant s'écraser au sol juste devant lui. Huntress et Chaser rejoignirent l'héroïne qui venait de tomber et la toisèrent. D'un coup bien placé, Chaser l'assomma alors que son mentor tirait une flèche dans son cou pour l'endormir.

Lindsey ne regrettait qu'une seule chose dans l'histoire : le fait que sa meilleure amie ne soit pas du bon côté de la Force – comme elle dirait elle-même. Malgré cela, elle savait ce qu'éprouvait Jade pour Wonder Woman et elle savait aussi que c'était réciproque, probablement qu'elle ne risquait rien tant qu'elle restait aux côtés de l'amazone. Mais toujours était il que ce n'était pas le bon camp. Ne voyait-elle pas le mal et la destruction qu'ils causaient ? La disciple d'Huntress soupira. Elle devait trouver un moyen de ramener son amie.

 **PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS UN PETIT PAYS : MOGADISCIO**

C'était un pays qui vivait la guerre depuis des générations. La famine et les combats avaient forcé les rescapés à s'isoler dans des camps. Ces camps étaient gardés par les hommes pendant que les femmes s'occupaient de la nourriture et des enfants. Cette pensée rebuta Diana au plus haut point, elle fronça les sourcils, regardant depuis une petite hauteur les tentes alignées sur des centaines de mètres. Ses poings se serrèrent sur son lasso qu'elle tenait désormais dans ses mains. Ces femmes étaient violées, battues par les hommes qui devaient les protéger. Mais c'en était fini, cela se terminait ce soir. Ce fut la voix d'Améthyste qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Diana, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'aide ces femmes que maintenant ? », questionna Jade, levant les yeux vers son mentor qui flottait quelques mètres au dessus d'elle.

« Parce qu'encore une fois, nous avons réagit beaucoup trop tard, Jade. Allons-y, et essaye de mettre à profit l'entraînement : tes jambes sont plus puissantes que tu ne le penses, utilise les. Tu ne peux pas voler mais tu peux faire des bonds prodigieux. », Wonder Woman fonça ensuite dans les camps, laissant sa disciple maître de ses choix.

L'amazone attrapa un homme par le col de son uniforme alors qu'il s'introduisait dans une tente. Elle le mit à genoux et enroula son lasso autour de son cou en quelques secondes. Alertés, les autres soldats, ainsi que les femmes du camp se rassemblèrent autour d'elle. Les femmes la regardaient, elles semblaient hésiter : devaient-elles avoir peur ou bien être soulagées ? Les hommes savaient qui elle était et pourtant ils la mettaient en joue, comme si leurs armes allaient leur procurer la moindre sécurité contre la guerrière.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Jade arriva. Elle atterrit, après un saut assez bien maîtrisé, au milieu de la foule. Les femmes s'écartèrent sur son passage alors qu'elle rejoignait son mentor et jetait un homme à ses pieds. Wonder Woman la regarda avec fierté et elle regarda les femmes qui venaient de laisser son élève passer.

« Ceux-ci sont les généraux, nous les emmenons, dorénavant, tout ira bien. », prononça-t-elle.

« Mais...même si vous en enfermez quelques uns, cela n'empêchera pas d'autres de prendre leurs places. Ils viendront toujours la nuit... », fit l'une des femmes en s'avançant, « vous allez rester pour nous protéger ? », elle semblait poser une réelle question alors que son regard passait de Diana à Jade.

Les deux héroïnes échangèrent un regard. Il était évident qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rester. D'un commun accord, elles se résignèrent. Posant ses mains sur le crane du général qu'elle avait arrêté plus tôt, Diana exerça une pression de ses mains. Un craquement se fit entendre et elle laissa tomber l'homme à terre. Inanimé. Elle venait de lui briser le crâne sans le moindre effort. A ses côtés, Améthyste semblait ne pas réagir, comme s'il était normal de briser le crâne d'un homme avec tant de facilité. Elle attrapa l'homme qu'elle avait lancé au sol tout à l'heure, et le souleva par le cou. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de la force qu'elle était capable de déployer depuis qu'elle s'entraînait avec Diana. D'une simple pression, elle brisa le cou du militaire et le laissa tomber.

Après cela, un silence lourd pesa sur l'assemblée. Un soldat pointa son arme sur Wonder Woman et Améthyste s'interposa.

« Non. », lâcha-t-elle froidement.

« Lâchez vos armes. », ajouta l'amazone.

Les soldats s'exécutèrent, en silence. Les femmes regardèrent les armes tomber, puis elle posèrent des yeux interrogateurs sur leurs sauveuses. Wonder Woman croisa les bras, pendant que Améthyste s'écartait du passage, sachant déjà ce qu'allait dire son mentor.

« Prenez leurs armes mes sœurs. », fit donc cette dernière à l'attention des femmes du camps.

Sans hésitation aucune, les femmes obtempérèrent et ramassèrent les armes, avant de poser à nouveau leurs yeux sur les deux héroïnes.

« Et maintenant... ? », demanda l'une d'elle.

« C'est à vous de voir. », Jade haussa les épaules.

« Nous reviendrons, cette misère prendra fin. », ajouta alors Diana.

La princesse amazone prit alors le bras de son élève et la souleva dans les airs. En s'éloignant, les deux femmes entendirent les échos des armes à feu se déclenchant et les cris des hommes qui tombaient un à un. Améthyste eut alors un haut le cœur, elle se mit à pleurer aussi, sans comprendre pourquoi. Diana, en voyant cela, descendit et la déposa au sol. Immédiatement, la jeune femme courut pour s'éloigner un peu et vomit tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Mine de rien, le choc était là. Elle venait de tuer un homme sans la moindre hésitation ni la moindre difficulté.

« Je suis désolée. C'était la première fois... », souffla-t-elle à l'attention de son élève alors qu'elle venait doucement poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Oui...je n'avais jamais tué... », sanglota Jade en se redressant, essuyant sa bouche avec le revers de sa main.

Les yeux de la plus jeune larmoyaient encore. A vrai dire, et c'était un choc pour elle aussi, elle était plus choquée que vraiment dégoûtée par son acte. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'elle avait cela en elle. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile. Ni même qu'elle s'en ficherait autant. Car en effet, son corps et son cerveau réagissaient, mais elle, elle n'avait pas spécialement de ressenti précis par rapport à cet acte.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser faire, j'aurais pu le faire. », prononça doucement Diana.

« Non. Non, c'était à moi de le faire. De toute façon, cela allait bien arriver un jour. », répondit la jeune femme en souriant légèrement.

« …tu as raison. », finit par dire la brune.

Diana s'en voulait et s'en voudrait toujours d'avoir conduit Jade sur la voie du meurtre. Elle même n'aimait pas tuer, mais avec le temps c'était devenu facile et presque anodin tant elle s'était convaincue que c'était la seule solution. Elle aurait tant aimé ne pas pousser sa jeune disciple sur ce chemin périlleux. Cependant, celle-ci semblait vouloir la suivre où qu'elle aille et quoiqu'elle fasse. C'était évidemment un soulagement pour elle, mais c'était tout autant un poids. Car après tout, elle restait plus que son élève, bien plus.

« Diana... ? On rentre ? », l'interpella Jade qui semblait déjà remise.

« Oui, rentrons. »

Wonder Woman ramena donc Améthyste à la Tour de Garde. Là-bas, elles trouvèrent les hommes de l'équipe en grande discussion. Apparemment, Hawkgirl avait disparu et Batman l'avait probablement enlevée. Ainsi donc, le fait que les deux femmes avaient quitté la base et éteint leur communicateur pendant de longues heures était passé quasiment inaperçu.

« Comment faisons nous pour la retrouver et la ramener ?! », demanda Flash en se tournant vers Superman.

« Ce ne sera pas utile... », une voix résonna depuis un téléporteur dans un angle de la pièce, « je suis là. »

Hawkgirl était de retour. Alors même que Lex venait de prouver que son ravisseur était Batman et qu'il comptait utiliser la jeune femme contre eux.

« Batman t'as juste laissé partir ? », Lex fronça les sourcils, trouvant ce fait étrange.

« Il m'a surtout chargée d'un message, il ne veut pas nous affronter, mais il pense que nous devons arrêter. Nous devons prendre le temps de réfléchir un moment et ne pas nous précipiter. », prononça l'interpellée.

Il y eut un silence assez pesant et Flash reprit en appuyant les propos d'Hawkgirl.

« Je pense qu'il n'a pas tort, nous devrions ralentir un peu et nous arrêter pour discuter sérieusement de ce que nous faisons. », fit-il.

« Ce que nous faisons ? », Diana posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils en lui faisant face, « Nous apportons la paix à notre monde. », certifia-t-elle.

« Tu penses que lancer Atlantis au milieu du désert et paralyser un gamin sont des actions pour la paix ? », argumenta le sprinteur.

« Si tu as des doutes sur notre conduite, tu peux t'en aller Flash ! », l'amazone haussa la voix, visiblement peu encline à écouter une autre opinion que la sienne.

« Je veux me battre pour le monde autant que toi Wonder Woman, mais je ne veux pas le soumettre de force. », rétorqua Shazam.

Superman allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais Damian intervint.

« Tss, je vois presque les ficelles. », il eut un léger sourire, « Franchement, vous ne voyez pas qu'il a tout planifié ? Vous êtes devenus ses pantins en quelques secondes. », toujours assis, il semblait porter un jugement de valeur sur le reste de la ligue.

Les membres se tournèrent vers lui et la plupart le prit de haut, se fichant grandement de ce qu'un gamin pouvait penser d'eux. Cependant, Robin n'en avait vraiment rien à faire et leva les yeux vers eux.

« Pourquoi l'a-t-il renvoyée à votre avis ? Elle est une arme, une bombe, elle est là pour nous faire douter, pour qu'on se batte entre nous. », expliqua-t-il.

« Si Robin a raison, alors cela signifie que vous avez un grave manque de communication dans votre équipe. Superman, si tes amis ressentent ça, comment penses-tu que le reste du monde se sent ? », intervint Lex, « Je vais t'aider à préparer un message, et puis tu communiqueras ce que tu penses au monde au travers d'une conférence de presse, qu'en penses-tu ? », termina-t-il.

« Je pense que tu as raison, mais comme nous sommes tous là dedans, je crois que le message devrait venir de nous tous, pas uniquement de moi. », proposa Clark.

Visiblement, l'échange fut concluant et tout le monde accepta cette proposition. Améthyste n'avait pas dit grand chose. Elle ne pensait pas grand chose actuellement après tout. Le meurtre qu'elle venait de commettre restait gravé dans sa mémoire et malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Une question lui vint cependant à l'esprit et elle décida de la poser tout de même.

« Est-ce que nous devrons révéler nos identités ? »

La question eut l'effet d'une bombe et tout le monde devint silencieux.

« Non, pas si tu n'es pas prête Améthyste. », la rassura Superman.

La jeune femme eut un léger soupir de soulagement et regarda son mentor qui hocha positivement la tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie de révéler qui elle était au monde, Diana et les autres le savaient cela lui suffisait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre qu'Améthyste aux yeux de la planète. Elle se tourna alors vers Bluefire qui était resté dans son coin tout ce temps. Le disciple de Flash semblait désapprouver absolument tout ce que faisait Superman. Cependant, il ne disait rien, et c'était ce que Jade trouvait étrange. Est-ce qu'il complotait et se faisait donc discret pour ne rien laisser paraître ? Ou bien avait-il d'autres raisons ?

En effet, Bluefire avait des raisons à lui de continuer de suivre Superman tout en désapprouvant son comportement. La première raison était Flash, il était son maître et donc il devait le suivre. C'était donc en partie par loyauté qu'il était encore ici. L'autre raison était encore floue, même pour lui mais sa loyauté primant sur tout, il ne comptait pas changer de camp de si tôt.

Ainsi, tous les préparatifs furent terminés dans la journée. Le discours aurait lieu à Paris sur le champ de mars devant la Tour Eiffel. Superman avait revêtu un costume et estimait que Clark Kent était plus apte à parler de paix que son alter ego. Il sortit sur la scène pendant que les autres héros se tenaient derrière lui, habillés en civil tout comme lui. Le journaliste commença donc son discours. Jade le trouva bien rédigé, il pourrait apaiser les craintes possibles du peuple. Cependant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Doucement, elle tira sur la manche de son mentor et vint murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

« Il va se passer quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. », souffla-t-elle.

Diana fronça les sourcils, elle avait tendance à faire confiance à l'instar de Jade. Aussi, elle acquiesça et posa doucement sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille pour la rassurer. Mais bientôt, le pressentiment de sa disciple s'avéra justifié. Dans un fracas assourdissant, un tunnel boum s'ouvrit pile au dessus de la foule. Apokolips attaquait. Surpris, beaucoup de civils furent tués sur le champs par les parademons qui affluaient depuis leur monde. Superman réagit très rapidement et attrapa l'un d'eux pour le détruire immédiatement.

« Mettez les civils à l'abri ! », cria-t-il à Wonder Woman, Shazam et Améthyste.

Sans se soucier de révéler leurs identités, les trois héros déchirèrent leurs vêtements pour arborer leurs costumes. Ils s'exécutèrent alors que le kryptonien continuait de massacrer les troupes ennemies. Frappé soudainement par un rayon laser, il heurta violemment le sol. Kalibak, le fils de Darkseid apparut alors devant lui, un sourire fier collé sur sa gueule animale immonde. Il nargua Superman, mais le regretta dès l'instant où il vit son regard se poser sur lui. L'homme d'acier semblait prêt à le tuer, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Faisant un pas en arrière, légèrement abasourdi, il ne put esquiver l'uppercut de Superman qui l'envoya voler haut dans le ciel. Traversant l'aile d'un avion il poussa un rugissement de douleur. Mais le choc du coup l'avait sonné et il ne put que regarder alors que le protecteur de la Terre fonçait vers lui.

« Wonder Woman, l'avion ! », cria ce dernier, passant sans se soucier le moins du monde des dégâts qu'il causait.

« Je l'ai ! », répondit la demi-déesse alors qu'elle venait empoigner la coque de l'avion pour ralentir sa chute sans trop de difficulté.

 **À BORD DE LA TOUR DE GARDE**

Flash fonça sur le téléporteur et ordonna à Cyborg de les téléporter tous à Paris. Cependant, le demi-homme renchérit en criant que d'autres tunnels apparaissaient autour du monde et que toutes les capitales étaient attaquées. Bluefire suivit son mentor sur le téléporteur et ouvrit alors la bouche, chose qu'il faisait rarement :

« Répartis nous Cyborg, Batman et son équipe ne devraient pas tarder à rejoindre Gotham. Envoie nous n'importe où, mais bouge-toi. », fit-il assez froidement.

Barry eut un sourire en coin et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son élève, fier de lui.

« Arrête, j'suis plus un gamin. », grogna l'adolescent.

 **À GOTHAM DANS LA BATCAVE**

« Ils attaquent les villes les plus peuplées de la planète. Ils veulent faire un maximum de morts. », fit Batman, gardant son calme éternel, « On doit y aller, Gotham est la suivante. »

« Et puis quoi ? », soupira Catwmoman, « Voler, c'est dans mes cordes..mais repousser une invasion alien, moins. », fit la brune en haussant les épaules.

« Elle a raison, on a besoin de Superman à nos côtés, comme chaque fois qu'une attaque planétaire a lieu ! », appuya Black Canary.

« J'suis d'accord, niveau puissance, c'est pas folichon... », ajouta Chaser en croisant les bras.

Son mentor acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Bon, elle venait d'insulter les trois quarts de la pièce, mais le message était passé et Batman semblait réfléchir.

« On y va. », conclut-il.

Ok, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tant réfléchit que ça.

 **PARIS, SUPERMAN VERSUS KALIBAK**

Le kryptonien envoya valser le fils de Darkseid une dizaine de fois, et finit par le plaquer au sol son poing armé. Il menaçait de l'abattre violemment sur son visage.

« Rappelle ton armée. », ordonna-t-il.

« Sinon quoi ? », l'animal ne semblait pas inquiété le moins du monde et voyant l'hésitation de Superman, il appela son armée à fondre sur lui, « Si tu ne peux pas prendre une vie, jamais tu ne gagneras une guerre ! », retournant la situation, il souleva le brun au dessus de sa tête en le tenant par le cou, « Tu les entends n'est-ce pas ? Tu entends ta planète mourir petit à petit, appeler à l'aide et agoniser... », un sourire en coin étira sa figure, « ...tu es faible, tu ne peux pas les sauver...tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut. », continua Kalibak.

Trop d'ennemis l'entouraient, il ne pouvait presque plus bouger et les paroles de la créature ne faisaient que l'énerver. Cédant à la colère, il poussa un hurlement et ses yeux projetèrent un rayon immense et dévastateur qui réduisit en cendre tous les parademons qui l'entouraient. De là où il était, il pouvait les voir et les entendre. La Terre souffrait. Ses amis faisaient de leur mieux pour aider. Cyborg à Moscou, Green Lantern à Shangai, Flash à Mumbai, Black Canary, Batwoman, Green Arrow et tant d'autres à Gotham. Superman frappa à plusieurs reprises Kalibak. Il le souleva par le col et arma son poing une nouvelle fois, frappant pour le renvoyer au sol.

« Non...non...tu as gagné, je me rends... », supplia ce dernier.

« JE M'EN MOQUE ! », hurla le kryptonien, « TU AS TUÉ AUJOURD'HUI ! TU AS MASSACRÉ MON PEUPLE ! », il frappait si fort que la pauvre créature s'enfonçait dans le sol un peu plus à chaque coup.

Le protecteur de la Terre avait prit une décision. Plus jamais il ne laisserait vivre les ennemis de son peuple. Plus jamais son monde n'aurait à faire face à une menace plusieurs fois. Maintenant, il allait utiliser l'entièreté de son pouvoir, ne plus se retenir. Il donna un coup à Kalibak et le tua immédiatement. Puis, il fonça dans l'espace, absorbant l'énergie du soleil pour se rendre plus puissant. Ensuite, il plongea, ses yeux rouges brillaient tant il avait emmagasiné de la puissance. Il prit de la vitesse, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir.

 **GOTHAM**

Black Canary et Green Arrow étaient dos à dos, affrontant la menace comme ils le pouvaient.

« Il te reste une flèche miracle dans ton carquois ? », demanda la blonde. Elle ne pouvait plus lancer son cri du canari tant elle était à bout physiquement.

« Non, je crois que c'est la fin bel oiseau... », souffla son compagnon en se tournant vers elle pour l'embrasser alors que l'étau des parademons se refermait sur eux.

Un peu plus loin, Batwoman et Batman donnaient le peu de force qu'il leur restait pour repousser l'envahisseur au mieux. Aidés de Huntress et Chaser, ils n'étaient pas assez. Pas assez nombreux et pas assez puissants. Chaser devait l'avouer, elle avait peur, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur, sa respiration était courte et elle posa un genoux à terre. Huntress se plaça devant elle pour la protéger autant qu'elle le put mais elle fut bientôt dépassée et se retrouva à terre aussi.

« HELENA ! », cria sa disciple en rampant pour la rejoindre.

Mais alors qu'elle attendait de voir sa compagne se faire massacrer sous ses yeux, il n'en fut rien. Une traînée rouge et bleue passa sous ses yeux et les parademons explosèrent.

« Clark. », prononça Batman, « Non... », soupira-t-il.

Si pour Batman, Superman avait dépassé les bornes et était allé trop loin, pour le reste de la planète, il les avait sauvés.

 **PARIS**

D'un claquement de doigt, Clark était de retour à Paris et les survivants de l'assaut criaient son nom et l'acclamaient en héros. Comme un dieu, il recevait l'adulation du peuple qu'il venait de sauver en l'espace de quelques secondes. Alors que le peuple de la Terre remerciait son sauveur, Diana retrouva sa disciple, l'aidant à se relever, elle lui sourit.

« Tu t'en es très bien sortie. », la félicita-t-elle.

« Merci, je n'ai pas la moindre égratignure malgré ce que j'ai pris...je vais bien du coup. », elle sourit en retour et se remit sur ses jambes.

Aucune des deux femmes ne se préoccupait de ce que venait de faire le kryptonien. Pour elles, il avait simplement sauvé leur monde. Comme pour beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Même Chaser. Elle savait que sans lui, la dernière chose qu'elle aurait vu dans ce monde aurait été l'amour de sa vie massacré et tué froidement par des créatures extra-terrestres en quête de conquête.

Quand un homme a le pouvoir de sauver tout ce à quoi il tient, il peut choisir d'en faire un usage restreint afin d'aider sans briser aucun principe ni code qu'il peut avoir. Ou bien il peut choisir de l'utiliser pleinement et de ne pas se brider. De ne protéger que ceux qu'il aime au prix de son honneur et de son code moral. Aujourd'hui marque le jour où Superman a choisi la deuxième option. Il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière car il a goûté à un fruit dont le goût est si addictif, qu'il ne peut être ignoré : le contrôle. C'est ce que l'homme le plus fort de la Terre venait de découvrir : il pouvait avoir le contrôle sur tout. Il pouvait tout protéger s'il contrôlait tout comme il le fallait.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Confrontation

**ANNEE 1 – CHAPITRE 5**

 **CONFRONTRATION**

 **DANS LA BATCAVE QUELQUES TEMPS APRES L'ATTAQUE.**

Batman désapprouvait le comportement de son ancien ami. Pour lui, ce dernier avait prit des vies, même s'il en avait sauvées des centaines de milliers d'autres. Chaser se leva brusquement, pour elle, Superman avait sauvé la Terre une nouvelle fois.

« Sans lui, est-ce que tu imagines le nombre de morts qu'il y aurait eu ?! Huntress, Black Canary et Green Arrow par exemple ! Leur vie ne vaut rien, c'est ça ? », elle semblait hors d'elle.

« Chaser a raison, Superman est un héros pour la Terre et la plupart d'entre nous lui doit la vie actuellement ! Tes airs moralisateurs et arrogants ne te donnent pas automatiquement raison Bruce ! », Huntress avait posé sa main sur l'avant bras de sa disciple en soutien à son discours.

Elle réalisa alors au regard noir que lui lançait Batman qu'elle venait de révéler son identité aux autres et un long silence s'en suivit.

« Oh, il y en a qui ne savent pas qui tu es ? », s'étonna-t-elle, « Tu demandes à ces gens de se battre pour toi et tu ne leur a même pas dit qui tu étais ? », appuya-t-elle, trouvant la chose absurde.

« ...ils savent qui je suis. », répondit calmement le justicier.

« Ça suffit, on s'en va Chaser, je refuse de me battre contre Superman quand je pense qu'il a raison. », la brune tourna les talons et son élève la suivit.

« Attends Huntress, il y a quelque chose que tu ignores. », Catwoman s'était levée, « Dis-lui. », Fit-elle en direction de Batman.

« Superman travaille sur une armée de méta-humains. Des gens dont il augmenterait les capacités physiques pour qu'elles égalent les siennes. », il marqua une courte pause, « Je ne sais pas encore comment, et je ne peux pas vous dire comment je sais cela. », termina-t-il.

« Encore une fois, tu nous demandes de te suivre aveuglément, et tu ne nous fais pas confiance... », soupira Chaser, croisant ses bras.

Batman soupira. Elle avait raison, il devait leur donner quelque chose en retour. Doucement, il retira alors son masque, révélant ainsi son identité à tous ceux présents dans la salle.

« Bruce Wayne ? », s'étonna Captain Atom.

« Oh bordel... », fut la seule chose que put articuler Green Arrow.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder longtemps sur l'identité du justicier de Gotham. Batwoman se leva et cria qu'il se passait quelque chose à l'écran derrière Batman. En effet, une secte pro Superman avait émergé et cherchait à continuer le travail du kryptonien. Ils sortaient la nuit et tuaient à l'aveugle des gens qu'ils pensaient être des criminels. Bruce ordonna alors à Captain Atom de partir le premier et de tenter de les disperser. Les autres foncèrent à leur véhicule.

« Putain, Bruce Wayne est Batman...mais c'est un minable ! », soupira Oliver.

« Non, pas du tout. », répondit Black Canary.

« Attends...tu le savais ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Mais je te dis tout ! », se plaignit le blond.

« Tu détenais Harley Quinn menottée dans ta arrowcave. », fit simplement sa compagne.

« ...je te dis presque tout... »

Les moteurs des différentes motos et de la batmobile vrombirent dans la nuit. Lindsey se cramponnait derrière Helena, son expression trahissant un trouble certain. Ce n'était pas que la vitesse la dérangeait, mais c'était plutôt que son mentor sache l'identité de Batman, et ne la lui ait pas révélée. Certes, c'était probablement une information qui datait de bien avant sa rencontre avec sa compagne, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Si Helena savait, c'était qu'elle et Wayne avait eu plus qu'une collaboration dans le cadre de leur 'travail'. Après tout, pourquoi en serait-il autrement puisque la seule autre personne à savoir était Catwoman ? Et personne n'ignorait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Batman. Ah, il restait aussi Black Canary, elle ne voyait pas comment celle-ci pouvait savoir, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Helena savait. Elle savait et elle ne lui avait pas dit. Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ?

Bientôt ils furent tous sur place et Lindsey dut revenir à la réalité. Elle descendit de la moto avant son mentor et se plaça à ses côtés, ses deux pistolets en main. Évidemment, elle ne tirerait pas dans une foule, mais elle était plus cool quand elle les sortait. Un sourire étira son visage alors que l'équipe de Batman s'alignait à leur côté. C'était excitant de pouvoir se battre aux côtés d'autres justiciers, elle avait l'impression d'être invincible. Enfin, elle l'était même sans eux, mais là, c'était classe. Green Arrow ne manqua pas de casser le moment en provoquant l'un des fanatiques. Chaser soupira et l'équipe fut forcée d'engager avec la secte, évidement, sans utiliser d'arme létale.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire grand chose. Superman, Green Lantern et Wonder Woman venaient d'arriver. Ils flottaient au dessus d'eux, les prenant de haut. Chaser fronça les sourcils et serra les poings quand elle remarqua Améthyste, que son mentor venait de déposer au sol. Que faisait-elle ici, encore à suivre Wonder Woman partout comme un petit chien. Elle détestait ça. Sortant des rangs, alors que Catwoman venait de calmer les esprits et avait réussi à éloigner Bruce de Clark, elle échappa à la poigne d'Helena pour aller faire face à Jade. Cette dernière était simplement debout à côté de son héroïne. Elle avait l'air différente, plus forte, plus froide. Elle remarqua que quand elle s'était approchée d'elle, Wonder Woman l'avait fixée d'un air supérieur et méfiant. Mais elle se fichait de l'amazone.

« Alors, on se prend pour une déesse maintenant ? T'es contente d'être dans les jupons de cette pouffiasse ? », cracha Chaser, hors d'elle.

« Je ne te permet pas de parler de Wonder Woman comme ça. », répondit calmement l'autre fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu vois pas qu'elle te ment ? Qu'elle fait de toi ce qu'elle veut et que toi t'en redemandes ?! », continua la justicière, « Je sais que tu l'idolâtres, je sais que c'est une déesse vivante pour toi. Mais bordel, réveille toi ! Elle se sert de toi ! »

Diana se contentait d'observer la situation, mais le pire pour elle était que tout ce que disait Lindsey était vrai. Vrai pour une personne qui ne connaissait pas le secret que gardait l'amazone depuis des années. Elle laissa cependant Jade parler, voulant savoir ce qu'elle allait répondre à sa meilleure amie.

« ...Même si c'était vrai...je ne la trahirais pas. Elle est comme une mère pour moi, elle m'a sauvée, elle a donné un sens à ma vie et m'a donné les moyens de survivre ! », rétorqua l'élève de Wonder Woman.

« Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu vas juste me laisser seule, m'abandonner ? », la voix de Lindsey trembla.

« ...tu as mis six ans à me révéler que t'étais la disciple de Huntress. Tu me laissais seule tous les soirs à pleurer dans mon caniveau pendant que tu parcourais les toits de Gotham avec elle ! Et puis...t'es tombée amoureuse d'elle et tu ne parlais que d'elle, tu ne vivais que pour elle et je pouvais voir ton envie de la revoir et de retourner sur les toits de la ville ! », lâcha Jade d'une traite, « Ne me fais pas de leçon alors que tu m'as abandonnée pour Huntress ! », termina-t-elle.

Au moment où elle dit cela, Helena qui se trouvait en arrière, sentit des regards se poser sur elle. Elle rougit légèrement et continua de leur tourner le dos.

« Quoi ? C'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès...de...enfin bref. », elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer.

Un rire échappa à Selina alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son épaule.

« Bien visé. », lâcha-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Dinah eut la même réaction mais elle ressentit énormément de peine pour Jade, c'était une gentille gamine. Le monde l'avait détruite et elle se fichait bien de comment il pourrait terminer à ce stade. Elle devait avouer qu'elle la comprenait. Huntress ignora juste le reste des remarques, posant ses yeux sur Jade. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre.

« Je...tu verras que j'ai raison, tu verras et tu reviendras pleurer en priant pour qu'on te reprenne. A ce moment là, on t'aidera, je t'aiderai. Parce que je ne pense pas uniquement à moi contrairement à ce que tu crois. », termina Chaser en se tournant pour rejoindre Huntress.

C'était probablement l'une des conversations les plus difficiles qu'elle avait jamais eues. Mais le pire était que Jade n'avait pas tort. Elle l'avait abandonnée. Son mentor la regarda avec inquiétude et vint la prendre dans ses bras, se fichant bien du fait que tout le monde pouvait les voir, après tout, ils savaient maintenant. Chaser laissa quelques larmes lui échapper mais ne fit aucun bruit, remontant simplement derrière Huntress. Elle serra sa taille plus fort encore que lors du trajet aller.

En regardant la moto s'éloigner, Jade se mit elle aussi à pleurer. Le temps de revenir à la Tour de Garde elle ne parla pas. Elle semblait fixer un point dans le vide, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Elle venait de perdre définitivement sa seule amie dans ce monde. Elle se fichait des plans de Superman, ni même du fait qu'il veuille protéger la Terre, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir. Besoin d'une personne pilier dans sa vie. Et cette personne était Wonder Woman. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était avec le Regime.

Une fois dans le satellite, elle alla se réfugier dans une cuisine de l'aile est. Elle voulait que Diana la rejoigne et la rassure, mais cette dernière devait d'abord assister à une réunion. Lex avait apparemment un moyen de leur créer une armée pour les aider. Mais aussi un moyen de les renforcer tous et de les rendre plus forts. C'est ce que Wonder Woman lui expliqua quand elle finit par la rejoindre.

« Jade...est-ce que tu crois que je te mens et que je me sers de toi ? », demanda la brune après avoir pris place sur une chaise à côté de son élève.

« ...je ne sais pas...je ne sais plus. Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sais, mais je ne pense pas que tu te serves de moi. », avoua la plus jeune.

L'amazone ne répondit rien. Oui, elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Pas encore.

« Je m'en fiche...je m'en fiche que tu me mentes. Tant que tu ne m'abandonnes pas. », elle leva les yeux vers Diana et sourit tristement, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

« Jamais. », la rassura la princesse amazone.

Elle posa sa main sur la tête de sa disciple et lui sourit tendrement, venant la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je veux prendre cette pilule, le truc que Lex fabrique. », avoua ensuite Jade, ses yeux se plongeant dans les yeux bleus de Wonder Woman.

« ...nous verrons. », répondit simplement celle-ci, souriant calmement.

 **GOTHAM, APPARTEMENT DE LINDSEY ET HELENA.**

Lindsey était complètement fermée, elle ne disait plus rien et fixait le plafond, allongée sur le lit. Helena arriva et se tint un moment dans le cadre de la porte. Elle croisa les bras et regarda et la jeune femme sans rien dire. Puis elle vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et posa ses yeux sur le visage fermé et sans expression de la plus jeune.

« Lin', je suis désolée c'est en partie de ma faute. », s'excusa Huntress.

« ... », l'interpellée soupira, « Non, c'est elle, c'est Wonder Woman. Tu sais, je l'admirais aussi, comment ne pas admirer une femme pareille ? Mais elle m'a pris ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a enlevé Jade. Avant même de rencontrer Diana, Jade ne parlait déjà que d'elle, de son admiration pour elle. Alors quand elle lui a sauvé la vie et qu'ensuite elle l'a prise sous son aile pour en faire une justicière...j'étais heureuse. Jade pourrait venir avec moi, elle pourrait me comprendre et en plus elle pourrait passer du temps avec son héroïne. », Lindsey marqua une pause et se releva sur un coude pour faire face à Helena, « Mais au contraire, elle devenait distante, plus forte et plus sûre d'elle certes, mais elle me parlait moins et on ne sortait plus. Elle disait que l'entraînement de Wonder Woman n'attendait pas et qu'il était si strict qu'elle tombait immédiatement de fatigue le soir en rentrant. », expliqua Chaser.

« ...elle disait que tu l'abandonnais pour moi, peut-être que Diana lui procurait l'attention qu'elle n'avait plus de toi. », tenta la justicière.

« Probablement, c'est pour ça que je m'en veux. C'est aussi de ma faute, mais c'est surtout de la faute à Diana, elle la transforme. Jade ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, et là, quand j'ai regardé dans ses yeux j'y ai vu la mort et la douleur. Son regard a changé, quelque chose a dû se passer. », fit la jeune femme.

Helena ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lindsey devait trouver le moyen d'atteindre Jade, ou bien abandonner cette idée. Mais elle ne pouvait que l'accompagner, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas trouver la réponse pour elle. Elle s'allongea donc à côté de sa compagne et élève, poussant un soupir de lassitude. Tout devenait trop compliqué. Le monde devenait fou. Lindsey vint poser sa tête au creux de l'épaule de la brune et passa son bras par dessus son ventre. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Jade, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'atteindre et la ramener. Et puis, en faisant ça elle lui enlèverait quelqu'un de très précieux : Wonder Woman. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait assumer et faire. Pas encore du moins.

 **DANS LA TOUR DE GARDE, ROBIN RAPPORTE UNE NOUVELLE IMPORTANTE.**

« Si j'ai bien compris Robin, Batman a capturé Hawkgirl et a envoyé Martian Manhunter pour nous espionner à sa place... ? », Wonder Woman fronça les sourcils.

Elle et Améthyste venaient de revenir dans la salle principale et elles venaient d'apprendre cela par Damian qui revenait de la Batcave. La nouvelle fut si troublante que personne ne demanda ce que le jeune garçon était allé faire dans le repère de son père.

« Mais alors, où est Shiera ? », demanda Jade.

« Il la tient. », répondit Superman.

« Mon père est comme ça. Il ne fait confiance à personne ! J'ai vu tous les dossiers qu'il a sur vous, il connaît vos forces et faiblesses, vos familles et votre passé. », il marqua une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle, « Il n'hésitera pas à les utiliser contre vous, il est comme ça. », termina-t-il en baissant les yeux.

A peine eut-il terminé que Superman fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Cyborg en lui demandant de le connecter à tous les systèmes de diffusion. Partout dans le monde, le visage du kryptonien apparut et le message suivant fut transmis :

« Peuple de la Terre, nous avons été trahis. Batman a pris l'un des nôtres, l'un de vos protecteurs. Hawkgirl a été enlevée. Il avait envoyé un imposteur à sa place pour nous espionner. Il a menti et capturé une amie pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Je vais maintenant lui prendre quelque chose : son anonymat. », prononça calmement Superman.

Alors même qu'il allait révéler cette information cruciale et que le monde était tenu en haleine devant cette révélation, les écrans se brouillèrent. Batman avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« Qu'est-ce qu-... », Jade se retrouva à flotter, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

« Il a neutralisé la Tour de Garde ! », signala Cyborg, « ...Il a aussi désactivé les systèmes de survie, nous allons manquer d'oxygène dans peu de temps ! », lança-t-il ensuite.

« Mais son fils est ici ! », rétorqua Flash.

« Il cherche à nous occuper. Il veut gagner du temps pour trouver un plan. », fit alors Clark d'une voix calme.

« Toi, tu es un ordinateur vivant. », fit Damian en désignant Cyborg, « ...et toi, tu es l'homme le plus intelligent de la planète. », il montra Lex, « Vous voulez me faire croire que vous ne pouvez pas diffuser quatre mots en ligne ? »

La jeune garçon semblait avoir touché juste et à peine quelques minutes plus tard les téléphones de la Terre entière furent alerté d'une notification. Un tweet de Superman avec seulement quatre mots : « _**Bruce Wayne est Batman.**_ ».

« Faisons atterrir le satellite maintenant. », prononça simplement Superman en revenant vers Wonder Woman pour qu'elle l'y aide.

« J'arrive. », cette dernière aidait sa disciple à tenir de façon acceptable sans gravité.

Ainsi, le kryptonien et l'amazone, à eux seuls, parvinrent à faire descendre la Tour de Garde, la déposant sur Terre sans la moindre encombre. Ils avaient fait ça en poussant le sol sous leurs pieds à la force de leurs bras. Une fois au sol, Jade voulut rejoindre Diana pour lui demander quelle serait la suite des événements. Cependant, elle ne touchait pas le sol, elle ne compris pas et baissa les yeux vers ses jambes. Elle flottait au dessus du sol. Paniquant légèrement, elle leva les yeux vers son mentor.

« Diana ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ? », appela-t-elle.

L'interpellée se retourna pour la rejoindre. Elle arbora une expression pour le moins inquiète. Oh non, l'absence de gravité avait probablement éveillé un instinct en elle et maintenant, elle pouvait voler. Wonder Woman prit la main de sa disciple et la tira doucement pour qu'elle rejoigne le sol.

« Concentre toi maintenant, dis toi que ta force physique est grande et que la gravité de la Terre n'est rien en comparaison. », la voix de Diana était calme et douce, comme à l'entraînement quand elle lui expliquait des mouvements.

Jade obéit sans poser de questions et ferma les yeux pour avoir une meilleure concentration, elle se répéta les paroles de son mentor plusieurs fois. Lentement, ses pieds se décollèrent à nouveau du sol et elle sentit la main de Diana la retenir pour qu'elle ne parte pas trop haut.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je peux faire ça... ? », ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de la princesse amazone.

« ...Tu as parfaitement suivi mes entraînements jusqu'à maintenant, tout simplement. », sourit la brune.

L'élève ne dit rien, persuadée qu'elle lui mentait. Elle sentit alors Bluefire poser ses yeux sur elle et finalement ne rien dire. Elle pouvait voir qu'il aurait aimé faire une remarque mais un commentaire de Green Lantern l'en dissuada.

« Diana, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour entraîner Jade. Il faut qu'on aille confronter Batman. », dit l'homme à l'anneau d'émeraude.

« Je veux venir, s'il te plaît Diana. », s'empressa de dire Améthyste, « Tu n'auras qu'à me guider et ça me servira d'entraînement pour le vol. », argumenta-t-elle.

« ...Bien, mais tu ne me lâche pas. », conclut l'amazone.

Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette demande. Elle était celle qui lui répétait tous les jours que le meilleur entraînement était le terrain. Cependant, Wonder Woman remarqua aussi que son élève était de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus motivée, et de plus en plus en phase avec les idées du Regime. Cette pensée la réjouit grandement, elle n'aurait pas à la laisser derrière.

Ainsi, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Bluefire et Améthyste se mirent en route pour une entrée de la batcave où ils comptaient avoir une petite conversation avec Batman. Pendant la longueur du trajet, la princesse amazone avait tenu la main de sa disciple et avait fait en sorte que celle-ci comprenne comment ce nouveau pouvoir fonctionnait. Parfois, elle lâchait sa main pour la laisser voler seule, et la reprenait quand elle risquait de faire un mauvais mouvement. Finalement, une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le lieu, Diana aida Jade à se poser, ce qui restait la partie la plus compliquée au final. Les héros attendirent alors que Batman daigne se montrer.

« Tu crois qu'on doit entrer ? Où est la sonnette ? », demanda Flash dont la première intention était de détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

« ...Moi je vais frapper. », Wonder Woman avança d'un pas déterminé vers la cascade.

« Non, il arrive. », fit Superman.

Émergeant depuis une grotte située derrière la cascade, Batman s'avança vers eux.

« Tu as pris ma vie. », lança Bruce à son ancien ami.

« Tu t'en achèteras une nouvelle. Où est Hawkgirl ? », lança froidement Diana, en se mettant devant Jade.

« Je ne la détiens pas... », commença la chauve-souris, « Jade, pourquoi continues-tu de la suivre ? Alors qu'elle te ment depuis le jour où elle t'a rencontrée. », il posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait un mètre derrière son mentor.

« Parce que je me fiche de ses actes, elle est là pour moi. », répondit l'interpellée avec détermination et en faisant un pas pour venir se placer plus en avant.

« Tu te fiches de bien des choses, tu n'as rien d'une héroïne...tes motivations sont purement égoïstes. », cracha la chevalier noir.

« ...Nous ne sommes pas venus pour débattre sur mes raisons de suivre Wonder Woman. Où est Shiera ? », elle saccada sa question de manière à se faire entendre.

Une nouvelle fois, Bruce assura qu'il ne la détenait pas. Et il disait la vérité. Dans leur communicateur, les héros reçurent un appel de Cyborg leur certifiant que Shiera venait de les rejoindre à l'épave de la Tour de Garde. Ils s'étaient assurés de son identité rapidement afin de vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un nouveau tour de Batman.

« Partez. », résonna la voix de Batman.

« Non. C'est ton dernier avertissement, nous travaillons dans l'intérêt du monde et si tu t'obstines à vouloir nous combattre, nous répondrons par la force. », Diana fronça les sourcils.

Mais le chevalier l'ignora et se retourna pour rejoindre son repère. Flash apparut devant lui, lui rappelant qu'il courrait plus vite que lui.

« C'est certain. », fit simplement ce dernier en décollant.

Les cinq héros mirent une bonne minute avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Batman ne volait pas.

« C'est J'onn ! », cria alors Hal en prenant son envol, rapidement suivit par Diana, Améthyste et Clark.

Partant à sa poursuite, ils le perdirent de vue quand il traversa un nuage. Freinant difficilement, Jade dut s'agripper à son mentor pour ne pas continuer sa route seule. La brune sourit doucement, mais son attention était sur le repérage du limier martien. J'onn était un métamorphe qui avait la possibilité de se rendre intangible, il n'était donc pas loin d'eux. Mais avant que l'amazone n'ait pu le repérer, Green Lantern fut frappé et tomba. Wonder Woman fit un signe de tête à Jade et cette dernière fonça pour aider son ami. Le temps qu'elle donne cet ordre à sa disciple, Superman semblait comme endormi. Le martien était aussi télépathe et Diana en déduit qu'il devait montrer une vision au kryptonien. Mais elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Fonçant sur lui, elle attrapa son crâne avec une seule main, lui ordonnant de relâcher Superman.

La vision qu'il avait implanté dans le crâne de Clark mit un certain temps à disparaître, mais surtout aurait pu le marquer grandement... S'il n'avait pas eu, en ouvrant les yeux, la vision du martien se métamorphosant, devenant une masse difforme pour entrer par la bouche, les oreilles et le nez de Wonder Woman. La voix de J'onn résonnait dans le crâne de Diana :

« Tu as changée princesse...tu étais si gentille, si forte...je peux sentir la colère et la haine qui t'animent maintenant...tu n'as jamais pu me faire confiance. Deux extra-terrestres dans ta vie, et tu choisis de suivre celui qui te ressemble le plus, encore une fois. », il marqua une pause.

La princesse suffoqua, elle étouffait, elle pouvait sentir son ancien ami venir prendre possession de son corps, serrer ses organes doucement.

« Je peux couper l'oxygène de ton cerveau, je peux mettre fin à ta vie en quelques secondes...peut-être que le monde serait plus sûr sans toi. », termina-t-il.

« DIANA ! », Jade revenait pour les aider et la vision qu'elle avait la terrifiait, « Clark, fais quelque chose ! », le supplia-t-elle.

« Kal, fait le ! Brûle moi ! », parvint à articuler l'amazone, résistant de toutes ses forces.

Sans réfléchir, usant de sa vision thermique, Superman incendia Wonder Woman. Cette dernière n'esquissa qu'une légère grimace de douleur, mais le limier fut expulsé de son corps. Le feu était sa faiblesse et il dut se matérialiser à nouveau. Mais la puissance de Superman le dépassait et il fut réduit en cendre à l'instant où il reprit forme.

Immédiatement, Améthyste se rapprocha de son mentor et ne put que constater qu'elle n'avait absolument rien.

« Il allait... », Diana paraissait sous le choc.

« Je sais. », répondit Clark, sans rien ajouter.

Les trois héros rejoignirent la Tour de Garde sans prononcer un mot. Ils parvinrent à la relancer dans l'espace avant l'aube du lendemain et Diana et Jade rentrèrent à Paris. La plus jeune alla immédiatement prendre une douche. Puis, le temps que son mentor en prenne une à son tour, elle s'isola dans sa chambre. Ses yeux fixaient sa main. Elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas normale, elle n'était pas humaine. Et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était savoir la vérité maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire toutes ces choses ? Un humain, quand bien même il s'entraînait tous les jours, ne pouvait pas vaincre la gravité de la planète. C'était impossible. Wonder Woman sembla ressentir son trouble car dès l'instant où elle sortit de la douche, vêtue d'un jogging et d'un simple débardeur, elle rejoignit Jade.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je te cache depuis tant d'années ? », demanda-t-elle, les yeux posés sur la jeune femme.

« Oui. S'il te plaît. », Jade répondit du tac au tac, regardant Diana s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Celle-ci prit une inspiration profonde, elle semblait chercher les mots pour expliquer la situation à sa disciple.

« Il y a longtemps, avant que je ne devienne Wonder Woman, j'ai rencontré Steve Trevor. Un soldat des forces alliées dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Je lui ai tout donné. Absolument tout. Et il m'a trahie : il n'était pas un alliée, il était allemand. Mais quand je l'ai compris, il était trop tard, le mal était fait. », elle prit une courte pause, déglutissant légèrement, « Il m'avait utilisée pour tuer des civils innocents...et le pire dans tout cela...était que j'étais enceinte de lui. Je comptais attendre qu'on sauve ces innocents et que la guerre soit terminée pour le lui dire. », la brune planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, « C'était un traître, faible, égoïste et mauvais. Il n'a jamais eu aucun regret pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Pour couronner le tout, il a voulu voler le lasso d'Hestia et a blessé une de mes sœurs pour y parvenir. Mais je l'ai arrêté. Et je l'ai tué, je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais enceinte. », termina-t-elle.

« Mais...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? », Jade avait peur d'avoir compris et voulait simplement que son mentor confirme sa pensée.

« Tu es ma fille Jade. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as aucune difficulté à suivre mon entraînement. Voilà pourquoi ce tir de tank – même si je ne l'avais pas arrêté – ne t'aurait pas affecté le moins du monde. Voilà pourquoi tu peux voler. », lâcha Wonder Woman.

Dire que Jade était heureuse aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'exprimer clairement. Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir tous les aspects de l'histoire que sa...mère venait de lui révéler.

« Mais...tu as rencontré Steve pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il y a plus de soixante-dix ans, je ne peux pas... »

« ...vous avez grandi sur Themyscira avec votre grand-mère. J'ai utilisé un artefact des dieux pour vous faire oublier cette période de votre vie quand je vous ai rendus au monde de votre père. », Diana allait continuer mais sa fille fronça les sourcils.

« 'Vous' ? », répéta-t-elle.

« Ton frère et toi. Julian est ton frère. », avoua l'héroïne.

« BLUEFIRE ? », sa réaction était à cheval entre le fangirlisme et l'incompréhension.

Cette réaction rassura l'amazone sur un point : Jade ne lui en voulait pas. Elle décida de continuer et de terminer son histoire.

« Jade...toi et Julian ne vieillissez pas comme les humains, et vous arrêterez de vieillir dans quelques années, au même âge que moi. », la voix de Diana était posée et claire, « Je n'ai pas pu vous élever quand je vous ai emmenés ici, et je vous ai simplement déposés devant une maison de campagne. J'ai pensé qu'ils prendraient soin de vous. J'étais encore très naïve concernant les humains et je ne me doutais pas qu'ils vous abandonneraient à peine un an après... », termina-t-elle.

« Tu...tu savais ? Tu nous observais ? Et tu n'as rien fait pour nous aider...tu nous as laissés nous débrouiller ? Je n'ai pas veillé sur mon frère, je ne me souviens même pas en avoir eu un ! », Jade commençait à comprendre pourquoi on lui disait que Wonder Woman lui mentait pour son intérêt personnel.

« J'ai veillé sur vous de loin au début...mais quand vous avez eu douze ans et que Julian s'est éloigné de toi en voulant fuir cet homme qui vous a attaqués, je n'ai pas pu le retrouver... », avoua Diana.

« Un an après ça, j'ai rencontré Lindsey, et encore une année après, tu me sauvais la vie. Tu ne l'as pas cherché...et c'est pour ça que je suis ton élève et pas lui. Je croyais que nous avions été adopté séparément par le couple de cette ferme qui nous a abandonné...mais il était donc réellement mon frère. », conclut Améthyste.

« Il n'avait pas tes prédispositions...parce que les hommes enfantés par les amazones sont générale-... », elle fut coupée.

« Je sais. Ils sont abandonnés ou envoyés dans les forges d'Héphaistos. Tu as pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais mon potentiel et tu ne l'as pas cherché. », son regard se planta dans celui de sa mère.

« Je...dans les journaux le lendemain...ils ont annoncé qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps d'un jeune garçon de son âge... », commença la princesse amazone.

« Non. Ce n'est pas une excuse. Il est ton fils autant que moi je suis ta fille. Je connais les amazones par cœur, vous êtes une société matriarcale. Mais le fait est qu'il était bien avec moi sur l'île auprès de grand-mère. Le fait est que tu l'as amené ici avec moi. Pourquoi l'abandonner après ? », questionna Jade.

« Je n'en sais rien. », fut la réponse de Wonder Woman.

C'était une réponse honnête et elle déclencha un silence assez pesant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver et à l'aider lui aussi. Peut-être que sa blessure avec Steve avait été si difficile à soigner que devoir regarder un garçon qui lui ressemblait de plus en plus tous les jours, aurait été au delà de ses capacités. Diana s'en voulait, bien sûr. Mais elle n'avait appris que plus tard qu'il était en vie, et que ce n'était pas son corps qui avait été retrouvé. Jade ne voulait certainement pas entendre ceci, elle le prendrait pour une autre excuse. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas assez cherché son enfant et elle était la seule fautive de sa disparition en premier lieu.

« ...Qui savait ? », demanda Améthyste, brisant le silence.

« ...Mera...et Zatanna. », prononça sa mère.

« Z ? Mais pourquoi et comment ? », demanda la plus jeune.

« Un jour elle m'a surprise en train d'en parler avec Mera. », répondit franchement l'amazone, « A vrai dire, elle sait tout, elle sait pour ma relation avec Mera, et pour toi et Julian. Elle n'avait que des soupçons mais elle a demandé à Madame Xanadu de les confirmer, puis elle est revenue me voir. », expliqua-t-elle.

« ...tu sais que Z et Batman sont de vieux amis ? Ces informations pourraient te compromettre ! », s'inquiéta Jade.

« Je sais. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Si Zatanna décide de les révéler, je devrai agir pour l'en empêcher. », dit Diana.

« ...la tuer ? », cette perspective sembla profondément toucher la jeune femme.

« Sans en arriver là, si je le peux, bien sûr. », la rassura la princesse amazone.

Un silence tomba à nouveau sur la pièce. Diana tendit ses mains à Jade et celle-ci y déposa les siennes. Puis, l'amazone se déplaça pour s'accroupir face à sa fille qui était toujours assise sur son lit.

« Écoute moi. Je te propose une chose : si jamais ce que je viens de te dire te dérange, on peut faire comme si nous n'avions jamais eu cette conversation. Je veux être ta mère plus que n'importe quoi au monde actuellement, même si c'est un peu tard pour avoir la place que j'aurais dû tenir dans ta vie. Mais c'est à toi de choisir si tu me pardonnes ou non. », proposa Wonder Woman.

Améthyste réfléchit. Elle avait toujours rêvé secrètement que Wonder Woman était sa mère. Depuis toute petite, aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait, elle avait toujours tant admiré les exploits de cette femme. Mais maintenant qu'elle était face au fait accompli, tout devenait plus compliqué. Cependant, elle réalisa aussi que depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvée elle avait rempli le rôle d'une mère. Elle l'avait prise sous son toit, l'avait nourrie et logée, et elle l'avait rendue forte.

« Ce n'est pas juste...tu es mon héroïne...et tu me demandes de choisir si tu peux être ma mère ou non...tu te rends comptes que ta question ne se pose même pas ? », elle soupira, désespérée par le fait qu'elle ne pouvait aucunement refuser que son idole soit sa mère, « Non...cette conversation a eu lieu, et tu es ma mère...rien ne changera ça. », elle sourit faiblement en serrant les mains de Diana.

« Je t'ai toujours traitée comme ma fille, parce que c'est ce que tu es ma belle. », le sourire de l'héroïne fut accompagné de quelques larmes de joie.

Il y avait encore une question restée en suspend pour Jade : qu'allait-elle faire pour Julian ? Lui dirait-elle ? Probablement, il avait le droit de savoir. Il devait savoir.

Les héros ne sont pas parfaits, ils mentent et ils commettent parfois des erreurs. Mais leur en vouloir est difficile. Ils ont sauvé tant de vies et en ont inspiré tant d'autres. Ils incarnent tout ce que nous voulons être et que nous ne pourrons probablement jamais devenir. Alors même si ces héros choisissent d'agir plus drastiquement, de façon unilatérale en disant qu'ils veulent notre bien, nous leur pardonnons. Si un héros a un moment de faiblesse et prend une mauvaise décision, nous pardonnons encore. Après tout, qu'avons nous d'autre pour nous protéger, nous sauver, nous inspirer que ces héros ? Ils sont tout ce qu'il nous reste, ils incarnent ce dernier espoir que nous avons tous selon lequel le monde n'est pas encore totalement fichu.

Ces héros peuvent prendre différentes formes : police, armée, parents, frères et sœurs ou encore amis. Ils peuvent même être tout simplement des passants lambda qui se trouvent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme nous.


	6. Chapitre 6 - La Flèche de l'Espoir

**ANNEE 1 – CHAPITRE 6**

 **LA FLECHE DE L'ESPOIR**

Lobo. Le chasseur de primes intergalactique immortel et surpuissant. C'est cet homme qui s'était présenté devant Superman, affirmant qu'on l'avait payé pour le tuer. Mais l'homme d'acier était plus fort et Lobo décida donc qu'on ne le payait pas assez pour les risques qu'il encourait face à lui – à savoir : un aller simple pour le soleil. Superman lui donna donc une nouvelle mission : traquer Harley Quinn et la lui ramener vivante. Sa paye était une pilule de puissance expérimentale. Il s'agissait en réalité de ce qui allait aider le kryptonien à former une armée de surhumains capables de l'assister.

C'est ainsi qu'Harley Quinn et son compère actuel Absalon virent débarquer Lobo dans leur planque dans les égouts. L'arlequin fit un bond prodigieux quand le plafond explosa et que le chasseur de prime leur tomba littéralement dessus. Absalon sauta au devant de sa partenaire de fortune, cherchant à lui laisser le temps de fuir. Cependant, la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un poil.

« T'es qui ? Je m'attendais à voir débouler Superman. », lâcha la bicolore, visiblement incrédule.

« J'suis Lobo. C'quoi c'te question ? Qui ne connaît pas le mec plus ultra ? », rétorqua le chasseur de primes.

Abs ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, lui non plus n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était la personne en face d'eux. La chose qu'il savait par contre c'était qu'il était fort, très fort. Harley ne ferait pas le poids, et encore moins avec le maillet de bois qu'elle venait d'attraper.

« Qui ça ? », demanda alors à nouveau Harley.

« Loooooboooooo. », articula l'homme.

« Ouais, fin, c'pas parce que tu le dis plus lentement que je vais savoir qui t'es... », soupira l'ancienne criminelle.

A ces mots, elle lui fracassa le maillet de bois qu'elle venait de récupérer sur la tête. Et rien ne se passa, le maillet partit en miette et Lobo resta immobile. Il attrapa facilement Harley par les épaules et la souleva du sol, tout en donnant un coup de pied – sans même regarder dans sa direction – à Absalon.

« Absy, tu sers vraiment à rien. », soupira la jeune femme alors qu'elle était attachée par Lobo à l'arrière de sa moto volante.

Oui, une moto volante. Pratique pour voyager dans toute la galaxie et pour transporter rapidement des prisonniers. Se trouvant donc à l'arrière de cette moto particulière, l'arlequin commença à distraire son geôlier en engageant la conversation avec lui. Lui demandant ce qu'était la petite boite posée devant lui. Il répondit que c'était son paiement pour sa capture et qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de pilule capable de donner des pouvoirs extraordinaires aux humains. Pendant qu'il était distrait et lui répondait si précisément, Harley sortit une épingle de ses cheveux et entreprit de se libérer. Elle glissa sa main devant Lobo et attrapa la petite boite avant de l'ouvrir et de poser le cachet sur sa langue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », hurla le chasseur de prime alors qu'il se retournait.

Il vit alors Harley basculer et tomber dans le vide. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vue, justement Absalon courait de toits en toits pour rattraper la moto, ralentissant au maximum le temps autour de lui pour se permettre d'accélérer. Mais malgré ses pouvoirs, il ne put rejoindre la jeune femme à temps et elle s'écrasa magistralement dans un immeuble. Une chute mortelle pour une humaine. S'empressant de la rejoindre, Absalon constata qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. En effet, Harley était en train de se relever comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle n'avait pas traversé trois étages d'un immeuble avant de se fracasser sur le sol de l'étage suivant. Elle souriait.

« Putain, c'est trop fort ! », lâcha-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

Elle traversa un mur, un deuxième, puis sauta du haut de l'étage où elle se trouvait avant de se prendre un direct du gauche dans la face. La jeune femme tomba au sol et se frictionna la mâchoire. Elle leva alors des yeux noirs vers Lobo qui l'avait manifestement rattrapée.

« Je sors tout juste d'une relation abusive et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir...j'ai décidé que plus personne ne lèverait la main sur moi. », cracha-t-elle en se relevant.

Harley envoya son poing dans la figure du chasseur de prime et le fit valser à travers un mur pour qu'il atterrisse droit sur la route. Un camion arrivait justement et n'eut pas le temps de freiner, fonçant immédiatement sur lui. Un explosion s'ensuivit et l'ex compagne du Joker en profita pour subtiliser la moto volante de Lobo, filant à toute allure vers un endroit où elle pourrait être à l'abri. Absalon l'avait rejointe et tout deux firent une entrée fracassante dans la Arrowcave.

Justement, Dinah et Oliver étaient en séance d'entraînement et Black Canary venait de mettre son compagnon à terre. Ils n'eurent que le temps de tourner leur visage vers l'origine d'un bruit de moteur avant de voir Harley et Absalon débarquer en traversant un mur.

« Les freins ! Les freins ! Où sont les freins putain ? », hurla Harley alors qu'elle décidait finalement d'abandonner la moto en sautant à terre.

La moto alla s'écraser sur le sol un peu plus loin et explosa. Absalon émergea des décombres et lança un regard noir à son acolyte. Celle-ci l'ignora et se releva. Elle aperçut alors ses deux amis. Dinah maintenait Oliver au sol, et ils semblaient s'être arrêtés en plein mouvement.

« Oh, je dérange peut-être ? », elle mit une main devant sa bouche, comme si elle était gênée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », fit Oliver en se relevant.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. », répondit Harley.

« Non, je veux dire, comment tu as trouvé la Arrowcave ? », reprit Green Arrow.

« Quoi, tu l'appelles encore comme ça ? », elle se pencha à l'oreille de Dinah pour lui murmurer quelques mots, « Je dis qu'il devrait l'appeler le Carquois. », elle rit légèrement.

« C'est vrai que c'est mieux. », sourit la blonde, une main sur sa hanche.

« JE NE CHANGERAI PAS DE NOM ! », l'archer perdait patience.

Il prit quelques inspirations pour se reprendre son calme avant de continuer :

« Comment tu l'as trouvée ? »

« Ben, quand tu m'as menottées dedans... », commença Harley.

« Oui, parlons de ça. », Dinah lança un regard froid à Oliver.

« Oh, je n'étais menottée que quand je le voulais Dinah, ne t'en fais pas... », elle rit légèrement, « Je suis sortie deux trois fois et c'est super joli dehors, j'ai même vu un écureuil ! », termina la jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores.

« Je vais devoir déménager... », se désola Oliver.

« J'ai toujours été très discrète ! », se défendit Harley.

« TU VIENS DE FONCER ICI DANS UNE MOTO VOLANTE ! », l'archer haussa le ton, « Attend. Une moto volante. », il sembla avoir une idée.

« Quoi ? », Black Canary ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Qui possède une moto volante parmi nos connaissances ? », il dirigea sa question vers sa compagne.

« ...on ne connaît qu'une seule personne qui en a une mais c'est imp-... », elle laissa un blanc de quelques secondes, « Ne me dis pas que tu l'as volée à Lobo ? », Dinah n'en revenait pas.

Justement alors que Harley laissait échapper un léger rire nerveux, la voix de Lobo résonna dans la Arrowcave et c'est à ce moment là que Absalon, de son nom de héros Midnight, décida d'entrer en scène alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'observer la conversation entre les trois héros. Il n'était pas d'un naturel discret, mais c'était plutôt qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment bien Black Canary et Green Arrow. D'ordinaire, il aurait engagé la conversation avec engouement mais tout le long de l'échange il avait eu le pressentiment que Lobo les avait suivis et il s'était donc préparé.

Midnight stoppa le chasseur de prime grâce à son pouvoir, arrêtant le temps pendant une fraction de seconde. Ceci permit à Oliver de planter deux flèches dans les yeux de leur assaillant.

« Bel oiseau, à toi de jouer. », fit-il.

Dinah enchaîna alors avec un cri du canari afin de l'immobiliser complètement. Harley sauta sur les épaules de Lobo et empoigna son menton. Tirant avec toute la force qu'elle avait nouvellement acquise, elle le décapita à mains nues. Dinah et Oliver lui lancèrent alors des regards déconfis, même Absalon ne s'y attendait pas. Enfin pas plus que quand il l'avait vue se relever sans la moindre égratignure après sa chute à travers un immeuble. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas vue avaler le cachet fabriqué par Lex Luthor.

Ainsi, Harley entreprit de détourner la mission de Lobo. Elle lui permit de se régénérer et utilisa ses talents de psychiatre pour lui suggérer de trouver un véritable adversaire, quelqu'un qui serait capable de lui donner du fil à retordre. Finalement, ce dernier décida qu'elle avait raison et il se contenta de partir. Absalon fut étonné de voir que Harley les avait débarrassés de Lobo. Il avança vers elle aux côtés de Black Canary et Green Arrow. Ce dernier félicita justement l'arlequin puis Dinah reçu un appel.

« Batman a besoin de nous Ollie. », fit-elle.

C'est ainsi que les deux héros quittèrent Harley et Absalon pour se diriger vers un lieu que le chevalier noir avait indiqué à la blonde.

 **UN PEU PLUS TARD.**

« Des toilettes mixtes ? », soupira Oliver.

« C'est l'adresse qu'il m'a donnée, il t'a donné quoi à toi ? », demanda ensuite sa compagne.

« Juste le numéro trois. », il soupira une nouvelle fois, « J'ai un chiffre et toi une adresse entière...tu vas finir par me dire comment tu as su que c'était Bruce Wayne ? », râla Green Arrow.

« Pas quand je vois à quel point ça te torture de ne pas savoir... », le taquina Dinah.

Ils avancèrent ensuite jusqu'à la troisième porte avec précaution, on ne sait jamais.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se glisse discrètement dans une cabine de toilette tous les deux...n'est-ce pas ? », la blonde fit un clin d'œil à son compagnon.

Mais avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde, une voix s'éleva depuis la cuvette des toilettes.

 _« Scan terminé. Black Canary et Green Arrow identifiés. Préparez vous à un scan rétinien. »_

Le couple se plia donc au scan et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus effrayant, le fait qu'il ait nos yeux dans sa base de donnée ou que les toilettes parlent. »

Finalement quelques secondes plus tard ils arrivèrent au repère de Batman en plein milieu d'une dispute entre les membres de l'Insurrection. En effet, ceux-ci répétaient à Batman qu'ils n'avaient jamais signé pour enlever et détenir Hawkgirl contre son gré. Le chevalier noir expliqua posément qu'il avait un plan et qu'il voulait avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la Tour de Garde afin de savoir les prochains mouvements de Superman.

« Toujours est-il que tu aurais dû nous parler de J'onn. », lâcha Huntress.

« ...Il est mort. Superman l'a brûlé vif. », fit Batman.

Un silence s'abattit alors sur l'assemblée. Bruce put donc enchaîner sur la suite de son plan. Il expliqua qu'il avait reçu un message, apparemment J'onn avait pu convaincre quelqu'un du côté de Superman que tout n'allait pas bien. Ce message disait que la technologie que Lex Luthor avait fabriquée pour 'améliorer' les humains fonctionnait et était dévastatrice. Batman avait l'intention d'aller subtiliser cette technologie dans la Forteresse de la Solitude de Superman. Ce repère était extrêmement protégé.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on entre ? Surtout que Superman doit avoir sa cachette à l'œil. », fit Black Lightning avec un regard sombre.

« J'ai prévu une diversion qu'il ne pourra pas ignorer. », se contenta de répondre le chevalier noir, « Black Canary, Catwoman, Captain Atom, vous venez. », enchaîna-t-il.

« Je viens aussi, hors de question que Canary y aille sans moi. », Green Arrow ignora le fait que Batman n'avait absolument pas l'air d'accord.

Ainsi donc, ils utilisèrent un téléporteur afin de se rendre au Pôle Nord où se trouvait la Forteresse de la Solitude.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'océan pacifique, Wonder Woman et Améthyste venaient d'être prévenues par Mera que des navires de guerre américains avançaient vers la Corée. Immédiatement, Superman fut prévenu et il se rendit à la Maison Blanche afin de stopper cet affront sans même se demander comment Wonder Woman avait eu cette information. Mais alors qu'il commençait à peine sa conversation avec le président, Clark comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un leurre pour l'éloigner et l'occuper dans un autre pays. Dans la seconde, il décolla en direction de la Forteresse de la Solitude, prévenant Wonder Woman et Améthyste de la supercherie. Ces dernières se rendirent tout de suite au Pôle Nord afin de protéger les parents de Clark, mais aussi la technologie de Lex Luthor de Batman et son Insurrection. En effet, le couple Kent était toujours dans la forteresse, c'était le seul endroit que Superman estimait assez protégé pour les garder à l'écart du danger. C'était un détail que l'Insurrection ignorait.

« Atom, ils arrivent ! », lança Batman en direction du seul membre de l'équipe capable de faire face à Superman, au moment où il remarqua les parents de son meilleur ami.

Mais quand il se retourna, c'était déjà trop tard, Superman avait détruit Atom et le tenait par le cou. Ce dernier soupira et posa sa main sur le poignet du kryptonien.

« Je t'ai laissé le choix, tu pouvais revenir, mais il est trop tard. », et il envoya son poing nucléaire dans le ventre de son assaillant.

Superman traversa plusieurs murs et une violente secousse fit trembler la forteresse. Des pans entiers du plafond et des murs se détachèrent et tombèrent sur les quatre membres de l'Insurrection et sur les Kent qui étaient encore à l'intérieur. Green Arrow se jeta sur les parents de Superman afin de les protéger d'une chute de glace, mais il fut alors séparé de ses alliés. Par chance, Catwoman, Black Canary et Batman avaient pu reculer à temps, mais Dinah refusait de bouger tant qu'Oliver ne les aurait pas rejoint.

« Je vais bien bel oiseau. », la rassura ce dernier.

« Dinah, on doit y aller, si on est encore là quand Superman reviendra... », Selina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. », dit fermement la blonde, fixant la glace qui la séparait de son compagnon.

A l'extérieur, le combat entre Superman et Captain Atom était titanesque. En effet, le corps de ce dernier était composé d'énergie nucléaire. Chaque coup engendrait une explosion nucléaire. Il tenait le kryptonien, le battait. Il y arrivait et on lui avait ordonné de tuer celui-ci si il en avait l'occasion. C'était son occasion. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre le coup final, Wonder Woman se rua sur lui et lui trancha la gorge de son épée – capable de trancher les atomes.

« Idiote...j'ai plus d'énergie en moi que dix bombes nucléaires. Tu viens d'ébrécher son contenant. Mais je ne mourrais pas seul. Je vais t'emporter avec moi Superman. », lâcha l'ancien pilote avant de prendre son envol, emmenant le kryptonien dans l'espace.

Wonder Woman le suivit et Améthyste en eut l'intention, pensant arriver avant qu'il n'explose. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et quand Diana le comprit, elle s'empressa d'empoigner sa fille par sa tenue pour la lancer vers le sol. La jeune fille s'écrasa sur le sol de glace, regardant sa mère continuer de suivre Atom et Superman jusque dans l'espace. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs, un court instant, si elle aussi pouvait aller jusque dans l'espace. Mais cette pensée ne la traversa pas longtemps puisqu'elle entendit alors l'immense détonation résonner, suivie d'une sorte de lumière violette que Jade put apercevoir haut dans le ciel.

Soudainement, elle vit Diana traverser les nuages au dessus de sa tête, mais elle ne semblait pas contrôler sa chute. Effectivement, elle tombait, prenant de la vitesse. Quand elle fut à quelques centaines de mètres, Améthyste se mit à crier son nom pour voir si elle reprenait conscience, mais rien. La jeune fille bondit alors, fonçant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers sa mère pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écrase violemment au sol. Elle parvint à la rattraper, la serrant contre elle avec force. Elle ne pouvait rien faire cependant que la regarder avec une expression apeurée. Sa mère était brûlée à un degré qu'elle ne saurait identifier.

Alors qu'elle venait la déposer au sol, ne sachant pas quoi faire et pleurant silencieusement, Superman la rejoignit. Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Jade et son regard brilla d'une certaine colère alors qu'il scannait le corps de son amie afin de vérifier son état.

« Elle est stable, mais il lui faut des soins. Flash arrive, mais tu peux l'emmener toi même, je sais que tu seras assez rapide. », il la regarda avec une certaine forme de paternité.

« J-je ne veux pas la laisser. », répondit la plus jeune alors qu'elle prenait de nouveau sa mère dans ses bras.

« Alors fonce, j'ai quelques affaires à régler ici. », fit Superman en exerçant une légère pression sur l'épaule d'Améthyste avant de retourner dans la grotte.

Flash rejoignit donc Améthyste et elle refusa de lâcher Wonder Woman, se contentant de prendre son envol et de se concentrer pour être plus rapide, toujours plus rapide. Flash la guida jusqu'à un téléporteur qui les ramena sur le satellite de la Ligue.

De son côté, Superman ne se préoccupa pas de Batman, Catwoman et Black Canary qui fuyaient à l'extérieur de la forteresse. Il fonça immédiatement vers le lieu où étaient piégés ses parents, venant se présenter face à Green Arrow.

« Le gouvernement américain vient d'ordonner ma mort, est-ce que tu le savais ? », prononça le kryptonien, ignorant l'inquiétude de sa mère face à ses blessures à la suite de l'explosion d'Atom.

« Je sais très peu de choses, je ne savais pas qu'on viendrait ici, la preuve, Black Canary est venue au Pôle Nord en bas résille. Ça montre un manque de préparation ! », ironisa l'archer.

Il profita de l'inattention de Superman pour tenter une approche sur les pilules de Luthor. Il parvint à en subtiliser une à l'insu de Clark. Il banda ensuite son arc pour faire feu sur son ancien ami, se répétant qu'il devait capter son attention, ne pas le laisser voir la pilule qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il tira. La flèche rebondit sur Superman, venant se loger dans l'épaule de Jonathan Kent. _« Non ! »_ , cria Oliver intérieurement. C'était fini. Il sortit une deuxième flèche. Tira. Superman esquiva et la flèche partit loin à l'extérieur de la forteresse. Un coup de poing dans le nez. Un dans les côtes. Un autre dans l'estomac. _« C'est bon. La mission. J'ai réussi...Dinah... »_ , pensa Oliver alors que l'homme d'acier s'approchait de lui. Il était énervé. L'Insurrection venait de blesser Diana, de blesser son père aussi. Il relâcha toute sa colère sur Green Arrow. Frappant. Frappant. Frappant encore. Alors que tout s'assombrissait. Oliver vit le visage de sa compagne. Oh ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir la demander en mariage. Black Canary. Dinah Lance. Dinah. Sa Dinah. Son bel oiseau. La plus belle femme du monde. _« J'ai eu de la chance... »_ , et Oliver Queen s'éteignit. Un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré le fait que son visage soit méconnaissable.

Dehors, une énorme tristesse s'abattit sur Dinah. Elle le sentait. Il n'était plus là.

« Attendez. L'émetteur que j'ai mis dans sa capuche. », fit Batman en sortant un appareil de localisation de sa ceinture.

« Ollie ! », cria la blonde ayant un ultime espoir de revoir son homme.

Mais ce qui les attendait au bout du signal de Batman était uniquement une flèche. Une flèche émeraude. La flèche de l'espoir. Black Canary la ramassa, trouvant l'émetteur et la pilule accrochés à la flèche. Elle tendit le tout à Bruce, alors qu'elle arborait un regard sombre et triste.

« C'est ce que tu voulais non ? », fit-elle.

« Oui..on peut l'attendre, il peut enco- »

« Non. », Dinah se dirigea vers le point d'extraction, « Il ne viendra pas. », furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça.

Dans la forteresse, Clark continuait de frapper son ami. Encore et encore. En proie à une rage sans nom. Sa mère cria son nom et retint son poignet.

« Comment... ? », fit Superman.

« J'étais obligée de la prendre, c'était le seul moyen de t'arrêter. », la mère de Clark parut désolée.

Le kryptonien se rendit alors compte qu'il en manquait une autre. Dans sa rage, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce que Green Arrow avait réellement fait. Et il ne l'avait même pas regardé après s'être arrêté de le frapper. Il s'approcha des dernières pilules et comprit que Batman en avait volé une grâce à Oliver.

 **AU QG DE L'INSURRECTION.**

« Vous l'avez ? », demanda Batwoman alors que Batman, Catwoman et Black Canary revenait à peine.

Un silence se fit et Batman déposa la pilule sur la table de réunion. Huntress l'observa, alors que Chaser remarquait que Dinah s'éloignait.

« Où sont Green Arrow et Atom ? », demanda la première.

On ne lui répondit pas. Batman regarda Dinah s'éloigner alors que Black Lightning lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Il va nous traquer. Superman n'est plus le même. Vous devez partir, vous devez vous cacher. », fit le chevalier noir.

« Où vas-tu ? », lança Batwoman en essayant de le rattraper.

« A la Batcave, mon ordinateur aura toutes les réponses quant à cette technologie. », répondit Batman.

« Mais c'est là qu'il cherchera d'abord ! », s'exclama Catwoman en venant prendre Bruce par l'épaule pour le retenir et le forcer à lui faire face.

« Je gagnerai du temps pour que l'ordinateur puisse analyser la pilule. », répondit-il sans flancher devant la femme qu'il aimait.

« Tu te rappelles que tu n'es pas seul ici ? », Selina croisa les bras, le regard déterminé à le suivre dans sa folie, « Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser l'affronter seul ? », elle fronça les sourcils, posant une main sur sa hanche et pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

Batman se retourna simplement, ignorant les propos de la brune. Elle haussa le ton en passant devant lui, venant empoigner le col de la cape du justicier.

« Tu es humain, il va t'écraser ! Lui..il e-.. »

Bruce embrassa Selina pour la faire taire. S'il la laissait parler, elle le convaincrait de l'emmener, d'emmener Batwoman, Huntress et les autres aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller là-bas en s'inquiétant pour eux. Pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger. Brisant leur échange, il leva un vaporisateur devant le visage de la voleuse. Appuyant sur le déclencheur, il l'endormit alors qu'elle tentait de lutter. La prenant contre lui un instant, Batman la souleva, passant un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre derrière ses omoplates.

« Elle ne te le pardonnera pas. », lâcha Huntress qui venait récupérer Catwoman.

« Elle sera furieuse...mais vivante. », termina Batman en se retournant, prenant le téléporteur pour rejoindre la Batcave, prononçant quelques dernières directives, « Cachez vous, si je réussis, je vous trouverai. », et il disparut.

 **FORTERESSE DE LA SOLITUDE.**

Au moment où Clark réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, il était trop tard. Il venait de tuer son ami. Son père et sa mère avaient des regards empreints d'une grande tristesse, comme s'ils venaient de perdre leur fils. Quant à lui, il arbora une expression sérieuse. Il trouvait que tuer Oliver Queen était un acte légitime. Ce dernier avait blessé Diana et avait blessé son père.

« Clark ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu vas me laisser comme ça ? », cria Jonathan, tenant toujours son épaule dans laquelle était logée une flèche émeraude.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois arrêter Bruce. », Superman était déterminé à s'en aller retrouver son meilleur ami.

« Kal-El, mon fils, tu as tué... », l'hologramme du père biologique de Clark apparu, visiblement troublé et déçu par les actes de son fils.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! », se défendit le brun.

« On a toujours le choix Kal ! », renchérit son père.

Superman continua de raconter que c'était la faute de Batman, tout était sa faute, Lois était morte parce qu'il avait laissé le Joker vivre. Martha Kent posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Ne prends pas la vie de ton meilleur ami, tu es meilleur que ça, tu peux encore revenir en arrière ! », dit-elle.

Mais Clark ne l'écoutait plus, il décolla et fonça en direction de la Batcave.

 **BATCAVE.**

Batman avait commencé l'analyse de la pilule fabriquée par Lex Luthor. Il se tenait droit devant son ordinateur, fixant la barre et le chiffre en pourcentage qui augmentait. _18%._

« J'ai éloigné tous les fous de Gotham. Mais j'ai laissé le premier d'entre eux. Tu es comme eux, tu veux voir ce monde brûler. », Clark avait un regard froid.

Il attrapa son ami par le cou, le soulevant au dessus du sol, répétant qu'il était fou, qu'il était dangereux et qu'il n'avait rien fait de bon pour la planète. Il s'arrêta alors et Bruce lui demanda la raison de sa présence, mais avec un ton rhétorique. Superman répondit qu'il voulait mettre un terme à tout cela. Son ami renchérit que si c'était vraiment le cas, il serait déjà mort. _26%._

« Tu es couvert du sang d'Oliver, notre ami le plus éthique et le plus condescendant. », fit alors Batman.

« Je... », Superman voulut se justifier.

« Je t'écoute, justifie la mort d'Ollie, j'appellerai Dinah et tu pourras lui dire pourquoi il devait mourir pour le bien de tous ! », on pouvait sentir la douleur dans la voix du justicier, « Tu es là parce que tu penses que je peux t'arrêter, tu veux que je t'arrête. », continua-t-il.

« TAIS-TOI ! », Clark l'envoya valser à travers la grotte.

« Ce serait plus facile si j'arrêtais de parler, n'est-ce pas, si je te frappais avec une armure géante et que je t'exposais à de la kryptonite. », il soupira en se relevant difficilement, « Je ne ferai pas ça, je ne me battrai pas contre toi. »

 _54%_. Batman alla vers un clavier et enclencha la vidéo du mariage de Superman avec Lois qu'il avait pu récupérer. Les vœux qu'ils avaient prononcés résonnaient dans la grotte humide. Clark paniqua, il ne pouvait pas faire face à ce qu'il avait promis à Lois. L'honorer et la protéger. C'était trop. Il avait échoué. Mais refusait de l'admettre et il se fourvoyait en continuant de répéter qu'il n'avait pas échoué, qu'il faisait tout ça pour elle. Ajoutant que c'était Bruce qui n'avait protégé personne. _75%_. Batman disparut dans l'ombre, essayant d'échapper à Superman, continuant de lui parler. Il nourrissait l'espoir de le ramener, de ramener son meilleur ami. Il lança une mini bombe à ultrasons et paralysa Clark quelques secondes, fonçant pour récupérer la technologie de Luthor. _80%_. Mais le kryptonien se mit à utiliser sa vision thermique, hurlant pour reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. Il attrapa le bras de son ami, venant le soulever au dessus de sa tête. _90%_. D'un coup de genou dans la colonne vertébrale, Clark brisa son meilleur ami, le laissant tomber au sol.

« Tu es trop dangereux Bruce. », il se tourna et partit vers la sortie, « Arrête, n'essaye pas de te lever, tu ne peux pas. », il revint vers lui, appuyant son pied sur le dos du chevalier noir dont le masque était tombé.

« Je voulais simplement te retenir. », Bruce sourit.

 _100%_. Superman se retourna et remarqua que la pilule avait disparu. Il posa un genou à terre et appuya fortement sa main sur le dos de Batman, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Je me fiche de ce que tu diras, je veux que tu te souviennes de ce moment où tu as utilisé la torture pour obtenir des réponses. », lâcha Bruce.

« Je...pardon, je ne voulais pas... », balbutia Clark.

« Non, bien sûr que non, c'est toujours la faute de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'es pas un héros, tu justifies tes atrocités en rejetant la faute sur d'autres personnes. Tu n'es qu'une brute de plus. », cracha le justicier, en proie à des douleurs indescriptibles.

Superman ne savait plus quoi dire. Il regardait ses mains. Il fut alors interpellé par Alfred qui lui envoya un coup de tête, puis le fit tomber. Il donna un coup de pied dans son visage, puis un coup de poing, et continua de le frapper pour l'assommer. Le majordome avait visiblement subit une amélioration. En effet, il avait ingéré une de ces pilules. Comment ? Cela restait la grande question. Il vint soulever son maître et l'emmena jusqu'au téléporteur. Sa dernière phrase fut :

« Partons, nous avons tout, il n'y a plus rien à sauver ici. »

Et ils laissèrent le kryptonien étendu au sol.

 **LE LENDEMAIN AUX NATIONS UNIES.**

Superman se tenait debout derrière un pupitre. Ses alliés alignés à ses côtés, seules Wonder Woman et Améthyste manquaient à l'appel. Bluefire se tenait aux côtés de Flash, il avait les bras croisés et la ferme impression que tout allait devenir plus compliqué. Plus sombre. C'était la fin d'une ère. La fin de la Ligue des Justiciers. Le début du Régime et de l'Insurrection. Quant à savoir s'il se trouvait du bon côté, il n'en savait rien. Il était du côté de Barry et de Jade. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait toujours ressenti ce besoin de la protéger, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir connue avant d'entrer dans la Ligue.

« Nous ne laisserons pas Batman terroriser la planète. Nous sommes ici pour vous dire que nous nous battrons pour vos vies. Nous combattrons pour la paix. En ce moment même, nous rassemblons nos forces. », alors qu'il marquait une courte pause, des soldats venaient rejoindre les membres et s'alignaient devant et derrière eux, « Nous allons démasquer Batman et tous ceux qui l'aident. L'une des dernières choses que ma femme Lois Lane m'ait dite était que je devais sauver le monde. J'en ai la ferme intention, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. », et il termina ainsi son discours.

La paix. Elle peut prendre différentes formes, que ce soit la naissance d'une amitié, un mariage ou une alliance. Mais elle dépend surtout des personnes qui l'instaurent. Il ne faut pas flancher, ou la paix vacille, il ne faut pas douter, ou elle s'ébrèche, il ne faut pas la mettre en péril, ou elle ne reviendra pas. La paix entre deux êtres est une chose, mais la paix dans le monde en est une autre. La paix dans le monde ne peut pas se faire en deux jours. Elle nécessite des sacrifices, des choix, mais surtout, elle nécessite que tous la souhaitent avec la même ardeur. Que tous soient capables des mêmes choix et décisions.

Cette année marqua la fin de l'ère des héros unis pour un même but. La fin de la Trinité. Superman, Batman et Wonder Woman ne se tiendraient plus jamais côte à côte. Les trois premiers héros que la Terre ait porté n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Les années avaient passé et ceux qui étaient l'espoir de la Terre en sont devenus les fléaux. Ils avaient subi tant de choses, tant de pertes et tant de désespoir qu'ils avaient drastiquement changé. Superman était un homme qui trouvait du bonheur partout. Batman avait débuté sa vie avec une tragédie mais avait travaillé à ce que personne ne subisse la même chose. Wonder Woman était une femme enjouée et douce qui adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses. Mais aujourd'hui, Superman est un homme détruit et brisé qui désespère de retrouver un contrôle sur son existence. Batman est un homme à bout qui tente de pallier à ses erreurs passées. Wonder Woman est une femme à qui la vie a cessé de sourire et qui en a assez qu'on lui refuse son bonheur. Ces grands héros ne sont pas intouchables. Ils sont peut-être même plus sensibles encore que ceux qui les vénèrent comme des dieux. Après tout, les expériences forgent les cœurs et les corps. Et les leurs ont subi plus de traumatismes que personne n'en subira jamais.


End file.
